


To believe in love

by NorthernSunshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Romance, Soulmates, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSunshine/pseuds/NorthernSunshine
Summary: What if Wayzz never warned Fu that Hawkmoth had begun his terror back in season 1? Let us all go back a year and Hawkmoth has taken over Paris. Only one hero can stand up against him, but even the black cat hero cannot defeat him.A year after the first akuma was sighted, Marinette Dupain-Cheng hides under the floor of the bakery with her parents. She hasn't been to school for an entire year. She has not been to the movies or met up for ice cream for a year. She doesn't know what has happened with her friends, save for Alya, but as each day passes under lockdown they talk less and less.One day she is forced to leave the safety of home, to make one of the few deliveries that can be made in order for her parents to pay the bill. That day she also runs into Hawkmoth's followers and some of his akumas. Enter Chat Noir, the Parisian hero.As her life turns upside down Marinette is faced with several new struggles, but one of them makes her ask. Do soulmates truly exist, and how do you know when you have found them?Trigger warning: This story features heavily on lockdowns. Stay safe all you people in the world, let's stay strong together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 41
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to yet another story. As so many people around the world are now trapped in their homes, I hope this story can contribute to bringing something different to your lives. Unfortunately I started working on this story before the lockdowns happened and while my country has yet to force us all to shut ourselves in our homes, life is still similar as we are told to stay away from each other as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way part of the production of the Miraculous franchise, hence I have no claims on the characters or worlds. However, I will hunt you down if you copy this off me and use it word by word

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 1

When she was little, she had asked her mother how she and papa met? 

The story made Sabine smile in the most radiant smile she possessed. Tom had been the apprentice of his father, a well-known baker and she, Sabine, had just moved to Paris to pursue her a university course in French. One morning on her way to class she had bought a croissant at the bakery where her father worked and by pure coincidence her grandfather had asked her father to man the cashier for the morning. As there had been no other costumers in the bakery they had talked and they talked for so long that Sabine was late for class, but it was that moment that made all the difference. He had given her the number to the bakery, and that very evening they had gone for ice cream at André, the local ice cream cart. Already by then she knew she had found her soulmate and they had been together since. 

Since she was a child Marinette had always dreamed of finding hers. It wasn’t too hard to find one of your soulmates, in fact it was most unusual for a person not to have one. A soulmate could be anyone, your family, your close friend and of course your partner. Soulmates could be lifelong or even temporary. Soldiers were well known to meet soulmates in the trenches and became inseparable until it was time to part and return home. Soulmates could also cease to be and when that happens the two souls would have nothing to do with each other. Usually this happened with friends who left and never saw each other again or between partners whose bond wasn’t as strong as they believed. 

Marinette knew she had soulmates. Her parents were her first soulmates. She knew they loved her dearly and as their only child she was their world. She was pretty sure another one of her soulmates would be Alya. She was her best friend and despite the hardships that they had gone through and would go through, they were inseparable and always have each other’s backs. 

There was one soulmate she had yet to find, her partner. She had always dreamed of finding a soulmate like her father and mother found each other. She had dreamt for years that she would bump into a boy, who would look at her and she would know at once that their hearts belonged to each other. All her childhood she created fantasies around her partner and their lives, from how many children they would have, to the names of their pets. 

But by now, she knew that would probably never happen. 

Their lives changed drastically that one evening a year ago. Paris had been stunned when black butterflies had appeared overnight and everyone it touched had been transformed into horrible monsters, which were named Akuma by a Japanese ambassador, as it fittingly translates to demon. The attack had been swift and the consequences dire. Buildings had been torn down, large craters formed by the Champs Elysée. Schools and workplaces had quickly shut all activity and the mayor, Mayor Bourgeoise, had advised all Parisians to remain indoors, safe and away from all the butterflies and possible threats. Daily an old siren would warn them of waves of butterflies and many houses now had safe cells or cellars were people would run to when the siren wailed. The usually crowded streets of Paris were all empty and deserted. People were only allowed to leave their homes to somehow gather food or other necessities, but with most shops closed it was harder by each day. Each time you left your home, you didn’t know if you would return. 

Marinette lived with her parents at the top floor of their Bakery and Patisserie. The interior of the bakery was classic, with a wide display case for their famous bread, cakes and pastries. There were cute little white tables and chairs and velvet draperies to form a small café. But as the akumas scared so many Parisians away, fewer and fewer customers returned to buy their bread and by now the displays were empty and the tables and chairs stacked in a corner. What used to be a lovely bakery now survived on what little they could send to the stores, hotels or other larger establishments. Her father struggled to get anyone to send ingredients to keep his dream afloat and sometimes had to take the car to drive for miles to get a bag of flour or pounds of butter. Every time he did Sabine would kiss him before he took the baker’s car along the deserted streets. They had to survive somehow. 

For a year this was their lives, with struggles, the fear and the grey hopelessness that nothing would ever change. It wasn’t until one day in autumn when things would finally change, and the day started as following: 

The first alarm went off in the morning and had startled them all as it had been very dark outside. Tom had woken his family to lead them down into the cellar, but thankfully the alarm was short and they had been able to return to their beds only after a few minutes. The second alarm went off before lunch. It resulted into that one of the windows cracked, thankfully none of the akumas had been inside the bakery but her father took precautions and brought some floorboards to mend it with, from when he used to do special stacked cakes. 

Her mother stood beside him, giving him nails. Marinette armed the phone in case someone would actually call and make an order. It didn’t happen often, but she had come to love the telephone since she realised how much they depended on it. 

She looked at her own phone as her parents worked, mainly to see if there had been any news updates since she last checked on it. There wasn’t much to read, except that the power company had ordered their employees to stay for another month, in exchange for triple their salaries. The electricity company had managed to keep the power going. Many who had important jobs such as electricity, water, medicine or Wi-Fi had stepped in to keep the city going. They were daily heroes as it meant that people still could keep a daily life inside their homes. 

She stared at her phone and didn’t bother with the rest of the news, that seemed the same as yesterday. Life had taken a turn for the worst since the lockdown began. She loved them, but she was fed up with having nothing to do. She missed school and her friends. Many of them had remained in Paris, some due to fear of moving and some brave enough to stand up against the threat. 

There were a few families and Parisians who had managed to flee the city, but her family was not one of them. They had been forced to stay to help support her grandfather, who had refused to move seeing as his own father never left Paris during the war, despite being part of the Resistance movement. She remembered the day when the news came that people were evacuating. Her grandfather had utterly refused to budge from his home. Her father had even tried to carry the smaller man to the car, but he had made such a fuss they had to dive inside the house to avoid the wave of dark butterflies that had gathered due to his loud noises. 

There was a sudden ping that caught her attention. She clicked on her phone and a news update. A familiar face appeared as front news, a young teenager with blond hair, green eyes that looked like that of a feline and a black mask and leather suit. It seemed once more Chat Noir, their local hero, had saved a young girl from being akumatised when she tried to run away from home. The akumas had chased her into a large building, thankfully Chat had seen her and taken the akumas out. 

While Chat had confessed that he would not be able to deal with all of their problems, he was still their greatest hero. His Cataclysm had the ability to destroy the wings of the butterflies, making them into harmless wingless insect which were far easier to dodge than flying butterflies. In the year that had passed he was their greatest hope, being the only one who had some means to fight them. She clicked a video of his latest interview. 

“I am grateful to the courage of all of Paris, but you still need to be careful and stick together. The akuma are drawn to fear, anger and powerful emotions, so be careful with what you wish for. For all of Paris, I will always be there for you all, but equally I need your help. There is one hero who could help us, but no one knows, not even me, knows who she is. If you see a hero called Ladybug, please alert me so we can end Hawkmoth’s reign of terror.” 

She clicked the video once more to pause it. Hawkmoth was the villain who could create the purple butterflies and the villain who had destroyed the safety of all their lives. Whoever this Ladybug was, she had to be amazing. Chat Noir was already amazing and her best friend Alya, had started a chatroom for all of Paris, so people could talk about it and also share their observations and warnings for people in their vicinity. Alya was moderator and extremely proud of her chatroom, as Chat Noir himself had commented saying he read the chats from time to time, usually to know how Paris was doing. 

“There all done.” Her father suddenly said and stepped away from his handywork. Marinette sighed. She hated having to shut one of their large windows, but it was for the best. There were no glass repair shops open and this would have to do until they either had to leg it, or someone finally did save them. 

As the family gave a sigh of relief to have the window close the siren or as it was better known, the RNA sounded. The RNA (Rèsau National D’Alerte) was an old remnant from the war that was used once to warn for bombings, but as the akuma had become a daily thing, the RNA would call whenever large number of akuma were sighted. Marinette put her phone in her pocket and quickly followed her father and mother as they ran to the back of the desk. There was a trapdoor that had been installed by the previous owner, which led to a saferoom. There was a sole lightbulb on the ceiling that they lit and then it was all about waiting until the siren would call a second time, signalling danger over. 

Waiting she took out her phone while her parents huddled close. She had stopped cuddling with them months ago as she was tired of worrying. The trapdoor was thick and there were no cracks for the akuma to get through. She stared at her screen. It was low battery and no Wi-Fi underneath the ground, but she decided to look at some old pictures to have something more to do than count the minutes until danger passed. 

It was hard to think that somewhat over a year ago she had been happy. She even had a boyfriend briefly, Luka, the older brother of one of her friends Juleka. For a while she had considered that maybe they could be more than a couple, possibly her soulmate, but Luka was also married to music. He, Juleka and their mother had gone away to tour some weeks before the first akuma were sighted. She was happy they weren’t there. Juleka was a sweetheart and the fewer people who had to deal with all this, the better. 

Soulmates, once more her mind brought her back to the topic of eternal love. In school her teacher, Madame Bustier, had described it as having one person you could love and trust so much that this person would be gifted to hold one half of your heart, while you’d be gifted back by one half of theirs. It wasn’t a figurative thing, more like a metaphor. The topic had been brought up after Mylene, another of her friends, had found her soulmate in Ivan. 

She pressed the side of her phone and blackened the screen. Thinking about what she used to have hurt. There really was no point in dwelling on it, but she couldn’t find herself to erase all of the pictures of them together. The pictures weren’t even that special, just a few shots of her backstage when Luka rehearsed or them sitting in his bedroom while he taught her to play on his guitar. Their relationship had been almost innocent. 

She sighed and listened to the silence. It was much more quiet than usual, but she could swear she heard the faint second signal to say danger over, but it was hard to hear from the basement. Her father had the same reaction, but he was careful. They had a routine at this house. He would check first. If he deemed that the streets were empty and normal, it would be safe to go up again. 

While they waited her mother grabbed her hand. “It will be alright.” She said, but Marinette wasn’t sure anymore if her mother tried to calm her or herself. 

The trapdoor opened above them. Her father smiled down and said, “The coast is clear. You can come up.” 

Her parents hugged each other once the door had shut behind Marinette. She felt bad for her parents, they were all worried for their safety as well as her grandfather, who lived on his own a few streets away. The old man hated company and refused to see them, but he would call once a day to ensure his son he was doing okay. Speaking of phones, as she stood there pondering about their ongoing prison, the phone called. 

Marinette dove to it. Maybe it was an order. 

It was. Marinette handed the phone over to her father once she recognised the tone on the other hand. She didn’t mind the phone duty save for one person. 

Chloé Bourgeoise was probably the most spoiled girl in all of Paris. Chloé was the daughter of Mayor Bourgeoise, and she took every opportunity to flex her fortunes and compare herself to the lowly baker’s daughter Marinette. Unfortunately, they both went to the same school, so Marinette used to see her every day. It was the only good thing about missing school, she didn’t have to put up with Chloé every day. Or so she thought. As the only neighbouring bakery that still had an open sign on their door Chloé had made calls over the last months ordering for pastries and sweets to be brought to her. As a compensation for the dangers outside, Mayor Bourgeoise had agreed to pay extra for home deliveries. They desperately needed the money. The bakery was not going well and bills still had to be paid. 

Until last week her mother had made the deliveries in the family’s van, but in a more recent sudden akuma she mother had been injured. Not gravely, but her foot had been hit by a flying dustbin. The doctors didn’t think it was broken, she could still walk on it, she still had problems leaning on it or pushing the hard pedals in their van. Of course, their small delivery van was a manual and not automatic. 

“We will send it over right away. Six dozen éclairs and a box of our best macarons, just like you ordered last week.” Her father said to Chloé, but his eyes were worried. While her father was a good baker, he was not a good driver. Before the akumas they had hired a part timer, George, to make all the deliveries, but George had gone missing. Marinette hoped he had escaped, because she liked him, he was fun and would often bring her candy from all over the world as he travelled a lot. 

Sabine’s expression was equally worried. They couldn’t lose Chloé as a client, even Marinette knew. The Bourgeoise family was among the wealthier and had agreed to pay extra for deliveries to be made to their hotel. Their last delivery had saved them huge troubles paying the electricity bill and part of the mortgage. 

Her eyes wandered from one parent to the other and she had a thought. She was too young to drive, but on her fourteenth birthday she had received a pink moped from her parents. She knew how to drive it and with the decrease of traffic she would have no problems making it to the hotel and back, faster than any of them could run or walk. 

“I can deliver them.” She said suddenly. She was desperate to do something more than stare at the walls and read the same magazines she had read for a year now. 

“No, Marinette. You don’t need to, we can manage somehow,” Sabine said, but she looked worried. Marinette knew her parents didn’t want her to go outside the door, but what other option did they have. 

“Mama, please. I can go on my moped. It should only take me half an hour at the most and you know you cannot drive, dad will drive into a pole and there aren’t any cars out there anyway. I will be back quickly, and I promise I will keep my eyes out for anything. I will even head straight home if anything happens.” 

Neither her parents looked very happy, but then her mother sighed. 

“You are probably right,” she said biting her lip. 

Her father went to grab the macarons and éclairs and put them into carton boxes. Marinette headed to fetch the keys to her moped and her helmet. Her mother sat staring out the window to check if the coast was clear. She did obviously not like sending Marinette out there, but she also knew her daughter was a force when she wanted to do something. Marinette returned, keys in hand, a black jacket in the other. She put her keys in her pocket, threw on her jacket as her father gave her the boxes. 

“Be very careful out there” he said. Marinette smiled. Her mother walked over and hugged her close. 

“Do not do anything rash. You are the most precious thing I have. We love you.” She said. 

Marinette smiled, the first genuine smile she could muster for ages. 

She was scared, yes, but she didn’t want her mother out there once more. Marinette was younger and more fit. She could perhaps outrun the akuma if she was lucky. 

And surprisingly, she was quite the lucky girl. 

The moped was parked and chained at the back of the bakery. She swiftly loaded it, she had an extra holder for when she did deliveries, and was happy to find the moped started without problem. Quickly she got on and drove off. The tour to the Grand Hotel wasn’t far, but she still felt wary and every movement, be it a flying piece of paper of a stray cat, made her jump. 

It was an exhilarating feeling to have the wind around her. The streets were empty, the city felt deserted, but she thrived in the fresh air and the rays of sun. The hotel stood close to the Seine and she turned once she passed the bridge. So far so good. 

She didn’t encounter any akuma on her way and parked right outside the Grand Hotel. The front of the hotel was empty and the turning had been turned off, but one of the staff members saw her and opened a side door with his keys. She thanked him profusely. 

“Thank you, Mademoiselle. Miss Chloé will be most pleased, she is hosting an afternoon tea in her parlour with some of the guests. I will ensure that Mademoiselle transfers the sum to the bakery this evening.” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Chloé had been entertaining herself with guests ever since the akuma had first appeared. Marinette only knew because her mother had spoken to some of the staff members during her deliveries and had heard several interesting stories on how the upper class entertained themselves. She could not comment, not when Chloé saved her parents from bankruptcy. 

“Tell Chloé my parents are grateful for her generosity.” She murmured. The words felt slightly like sandpaper in her throat, but she had to set her dislike for the blond aside. Instead she waved and walked out the door. She could hear the man lock the door once more as she got on her moped and drove straight home. 

She hoped that the journey home would be just as quiet, but two turns and two corners later she had to stop and hide behind a large sign. A group of people, all dressed in black jackets with purple butterfly prints on their back, stood some distance away from her and they seemed to circle something or possibly someone. She recognised them by the symbol on their backs. The purple butterfly was Hawkmoth’s symbol. 

Most Parisians feared the akuma and Hawkmoth, but there was a select group of people who idolized him. Rumours said they would force people out on the streets, just to become akumatised. She had never seen them up close before, but she guessed it was one of their members that had smashed the window of her parent’s bakery. 

The followers of hawkmoth were even worse than the akumas, at least the akumas had not chosen to do what they did. She stayed hidden. From the distance it was impossible to hear what they were saying, but she saw it. They had dragged yet another poor soul from his hiding. An elderly man lay on the ground and his hands seemed to reach out toward her, though he probably had no idea that he had a witness for this whole ordeal. She couldn’t watch. That old man could easily have been her own grandfather. 

What could she do? It hit her. She revved the engine of her moped and drove forward. “Hey you cowards!” she shouted. It worked. The group turned and forgot about the old man at their feet. One of the followers spoke to another, then pointed at someone in the back that she had not seen. 

Her eyes widened when she saw that two of the figures were not human. One had horns and the other looked like a mix between a horse and a man. Both were probably akumatised people who without better knowledge had been dragged to go with Hawkmoth’s followers as they struck chaos. She drove off, cursing her mouth and her sudden spur of courage. She may have saved someone, but now she was the one who was chased. 

The hoofed man thundered after her. She tried to dodge him into smaller streets and by making sudden turns, but he was fast and practically breathing down her neck. She sped toward Trocadero Park, hoping to find someplace to hide, raced down Avenue du New York and prayed there would be someplace she could lose him. Suddenly he jumped and blocked her path. Marinette had to turn her moped quickly and with her speed the moped lurched and she fell over. Her elbow hit the ground hard. The akumatised horseman hovered over her. With the Eiffel tower in the back he looked like a Greek centaur, guarding a large tower in the distance. Marinette had two options, either to try to get to the river and swim away or get captured. She tried her first option, but only got halfway before the monster caught her. She squirmed. He squeezed her hard. 

“Help!” she screamed, but no one but Hawkmoth’s followers heard her, who had just caught up to the scene and were laughing. One of them held out a black butterfly and she screamed even louder. She did not want to turn into a monster. 

A sudden movement came from her left and the monster howled in pain and dropped her suddenly. Marinette fell and clutched her injured arm close. 

The monster groaned as it was thrown away from her and a dark figure jumped between her and her attacker. She turned slowly, to see the back of a young man in a dark suit. He had blond hair that looked unkept and on the top of his head were two black ears. 

She gasped. Out of nowhere Chat Noir had appeared to save her. He had used a metal baton, which seemed to be able to extend on his command, to knock the monster away from her. He turned to her, pointed her to hide behind some bushes, before running in to face Hawkmoth’s followers. 

Her heart beat fast and hard, but she obeyed and hid behind a tree. She witnessed as Chat Noir swung his baton, like a Chinese martial arts master from one of those movies her father liked to watch from time to time. He knocked over two of the followers in one swing. A third ran at him, but he easily dodged it and punched the akuma with horns. He grabbed onto his horns, used them to gain some leverage and kicked the person behind him. By now the centaur monster was back on his hooves and tried to ram him, but he used his baton once more to fly himself to the air. 

“Cataclysm!” he shouted and when he landed and hit the ground with his clawed hand. The bank of the road collapsed into the river. Marinette shrieked in surprise and clasped her hand over her mouth. Luckily, Hawkmoth’s followers were too busy keeping themselves afloat to care. Chat watched them, before he hurried over to her side. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. “It is too dangerous to be out here in the open. Where do you live?” 

12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement,” she said softly, slightly starstruck to see Chat Noir this close. He smiled at her. 

“What is your name?” he asked. 

“Marinette, Marinette Dupain Cheng.” 

“Very well, Miss Dupain Cheng. I am sure you will be okay. Did the akuma hurt you in any way?” 

Marinette grimaced. “I hit my arm when I fell. It kind of hurts.” 

“Say no more.” Chat Noir said with a smile and took out a bandage from where he had fastened his baton. “I always carry bandages with me nowadays for situations like this. That monster, he doesn’t really care if people get hurt. Hold out your arm, I will wrap it for you.” 

He did, both swiftly and without hesitation. He left to ends of the bandage, which he used to tie her arm around her back to a sling. Despite his confident movements his hands were careful, and he moved with care. Maybe it was the lack of having people around her, but she felt very comfortable in his presence. 

“Chat, I cannot drive home like this. My moped, I can’t steer with one arm.” 

To her surprise, he chuckled. 

“I don’t think this is a good time for romantic strolls, but if it means so much to you then I can retrieve it for you later. Right now we need to return you home.” He said and gently lifted her bridal style. She shrieked, which made him laugh harder. With one graceful jump they left the half-destroyed road and soared above the greeneries of the park. Marinette groaned. She wasn’t a fan of flying. She kept her eyes on him, noticing details no camera seemed to have caught yet. She couldn’t help but to gaze into his eyes and how they seemed to shine. It wasn’t emeralds, which many girls liked to comment on forums of his videos, it was more like serpentine. Her mother used stones sometimes when she meditated. Serpentines stood for healing and helped the mind clear to allow itself to heal. In many ways she felt his eyes did that for her, now that the danger was behind them, she felt herself relax in his arms. She felt safe and she could feel the muscles of his arms as he minutes later set her down right outside the bakery. His hold on her had been gentle and as she found herself back on the ground, she couldn’t help but to keep staring in his eyes. 

“Well, I guess this is where I’ll leave you. Stay out of trouble, my lady.” He said with a smile, before he jumped once more and disappeared behind the rooftops. 

The door to the bakery opened with a slam and her parents ran out to hug her, both were crying as they had seen her arrive with Chat Noir, with her arm in a sling. But despite their fuss and her father blaming himself for her getting injured she hadn’t felt this good in forever. 

A fresh wind blew from the south and caught her hair. She smiled. She hoped that she would see him again.


	2. Saddest news update ever

Hi guys, sorry this is not an update and to be honest I hate these kind of posts in the middle of stories, but I thought I would have to tell you.

I won’t be updating this story for a while and I am not sure when I will find the strength to keep writing. You see, yesterday I found out that my older brother, who was born with a muscular dystrophia, was taken to intensive care after he had alerted his caretakers about breathing problems. His heart stopped shortly after the alarm went off, and when staff and police found hi, his heart had stopped. Today it was made clear that he will never wake up and as his muscular symptoms are as bad as they are, we do not plan to keep him alive, especially since they cannot measure any kind of brain activity whatsoever. He was also diagnosed to have pneumonia and blood poisoning. 

As you can probably understand I am completely and utterly destroyed by this. I only poke to him on Friday and everything was normal, save his nasty cold, and now he is gone. I don’t think I will be able to write anytime soon, even if the next chapters are all to only be edited, but I cannot stare at words at the moment, nor think clearly for it. 

My only means of some comfort is that this happened very quickly, he did thankfully not suffer. 

But as you can guess from this, it will take me quite some time to recover. I am still in shock and not sure why I am typing this out, but I guess parts of me wanted to alert you as to why I will be gone and not working. I will try to get back, writing does help me when something happens, but I neither my head or my heart will be in it for now. 

Hope you all understand, and sorry for the tragic news.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for my mental progress.

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 2

Marinette lay in her bed and stared absentmindedly at the pictures of an old fashion magazine she had bought long before the attack. It felt so long ago that she would spend her weekly allowance on any magazine she could find. A young teenager with blond hair and green eyes looked back at her. His gaze was mixed from sultry and sensual to happy and playful. His name was Adrien Agreste, prior heartthrob of Paris, and a fashion model who was the main model for the famous Agreste brand. 

She sighed. If you’d ask her about a year ago, she would have melted into a pool of girl-crushing gloop at the very mention of him, but now months later that fire seemed to have died completely. She felt nothing. She raised her arm above her head and let out a deep breath. She couldn’t believe how things had changed, she used to be quite positive back in those days. 

She raised her arm to draw her fringe from her eyes. It was a relief to not wear bandages anymore. She had been lucky. It turned out her arm was better than she had first thought. On her first day after her adventure her mother had asked her to not move too much and she had fussed over her daughter with a list of Chinese remedies and constant checking of how her arm had been damaged. But after a few days it became clear that the arm was neither broken nor sprained, just bruised from the fall, which made her a very lucky girl as it was hard to go to the hospital when the akuma could appear at any moment. 

Even more surprising, the next day they had discovered her moped outside the bakery door, with a yellow post it with a drawn paw print on it. Her parents had been surprised at first, but she had calmed them. She had not expected Chat Noir would retrieve her moped, but she was grateful he did because that meant she’d be able to make another delivery next time Chloé called. 

After the incident life returned to its usual bleakness, but she felt oddly invigorated. At night she dreamed of the wind in her hair and his strong arms around her. Even if it had been scary, as time passed she felt it was also a bit exciting and parts of her wanted to see him again, even if it meant him coming to her balcony just to talk for a minute. It had been such an amazing feeling to have someone to interact with who was not on the phone screen through facetime or her parents, who had tried their best not to show their worry. 

Of course, she didn’t see him. The attacks from the akumas remained as steady and horrible as they had always been. On one occasion they had even stormed the TV station and akumatised poor Nadia Chamack as she tried to give a report. Chat Noir had arrived mid transmission and stopped the attack, practically managed to chase away the akumatised zookeeper and saved the cameraman. Nadia had de-akumatised at her own, which was rare but could happen and followed up on her reports. But they had changed to an unknown location. 

It had been shocking and media had written a great deal about it. Admirably, Chat had turned to the camera once the attack was over and spoken calmly about staying strong and that better days were approaching, as a resistance force had started to build outside Paris. While people were not strong enough to fight the akuma, people from all over Europe had gathered to help the Parisians by sending money and food to the people and plans were being made to evacuate. 

Marinette figured it would be a miracle for them to get her grandfather to leave, especially since they were stuck in the old centre of Paris and the evacuations would likely start in the outer regions of the city, but it made them all hopeful to get out of this warzone. Now all they could do was wait as November winds soon hit the city. Winter was approaching, which meant Christmas would be soon. For Marinette and her family it would be their second Christmas as prisoners in the bakery, but with renewed vigour she figured she would make it an amazing Christmas. They needed something uplifting and light. She had a plan. 

That is why, when Chloé made an order for croissants, she took a detour to one of their old suppliers to use some of her own savings to buy whatever ingredients she would need to improvise the thirteen desserts that were usually needed for a French Christmas. She wanted to make something special and as mixed cuisine was a thing, she figured she could alter some of the traditional dishes with some of the old recipes her mother had taught her. That is why she hoped that she would be able to find some of the odder ingredients like rice flour and red bean paste. Luckily, all were still available and would fit perfect to make some fusion desserts. 

Her parents did not suspect anything. When she parked outside the bakery she had hid the ingredients in an empty delivery box and pretended there had been an extra empty box and she had forgotten to count them. It was a bad lie, but her father didn’t think twice about it. 

But baking wasn’t her only pre-Christmas project. She felt reborn as she rummaged through her drawers of wool to get her knitting needles and every yarn of wool she owned. The desserts would be a surprise for her parents, but she wanted to make a gift for Chat Noir as well, to thank him for saving her. She figured he wouldn’t get many homemade gifts and as the weather got colder, she wanted to knit him a scarf to wear for the upcoming colder evenings. She was happy to find she had saved some black yawn from an old theatre commission and grabbed her needles and locked herself in her room. She could hear the TV from downstairs as her parents watched the news and made calls to try to persuade her grandfather to get ready for evacuation. They had to start now; it could take months to persuade the stubborn man to change his ways. 

Days ticked by and the days were barely enough for her to finish both her projects. She knitted during the afternoons, while her parents abandoned their duties at the bakery – there were no customers anyway – and secretly baked in the night after they had gone to bed. 

A week before Christmas her knitting project was finished and she was quite pleased at how it had turned out. The scarf was black, with alternating shades of black as she had to use what she had. Near its completion she had run out of black wool, but after much rummaging she had found a lone ball of neon green yarn she had gotten as a freebie in a monthly knitting magazine. It was perfect, because she remembered the serpentine shade of Chat Noir’s eyes and something greener wouldn’t fit. 

She wasn’t sure how she would deliver it to him, but the answer came surprisingly easy one evening as her parents watched a debate between Mayor Bourgeoise, the general commander of the army, an eccentric writer who specialised in war dramas and Chat Noir. 

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. Or rather, welcome to today’s special discussion between our four representatives, Mayor Bourgeoise, Mayor of the Paris which has been under the siege of Hawkmoth for many months, General Commander Jean Marbot, Audette Curieux, the self acclaimed war veteran by word and of course, our very own hero Chat Noir. My name is Nadia Chamack and I will be your host for this evening. Now gentlemen and my lady, as you know today’s discussion is all about the ongoing dangers and how to resolve the eventual evacuation of the capital. Is this a good idea? We will start with General Commander Jean Marbot!” 

A tall man in uniform puffed his chest. 

“Absolutely not, evacuating the capital is too dangerous and can endanger the rest of Paris. If only one of these so called nasty vermin enter outside the safety zones we have erected it could lead to disaster for the rest of the country and possibly the rest of Paris.” 

“Interesting, what say you Mayor?” 

“Absolutely not, my Chl… we have urgent need to get all of Paris to safety. I am well aware of the dangers, after all, I have seen them many times on the news, but you cannot hold all of Paris prisoners. What will the Parisians say, what will they think? Be reasonable General, they have trusted you with their safety. How can the Parisians trust their leaders if their leaders fall flat? It won’t look good for either of us.” 

At this, Audette Curieux gave a staggering laughter that made her sound like a donkey. 

“Oh, this is so entertaining to watch you try to claw for votes. I’ll say, we better bomb the whole thing, then it will all be over and no more butterflies. Not that I can understand why you have such problems anyway, I am sure there should be some good pesticides to handle the problem. You know, in my book, the hero went after the zombiefied soldiers with a flamethrower. All we’d need for this story is a good-looking girl to save, but in all honesty I do not see how you can find this so troublesome.” 

Marinette, who had moved to the sofa, heard her mother gasp, but she kept her eyes on the screen as the camera turned to Chat Noir. 

“Chat Noir,” Nadia said off screen. “What is your experience in this matter. You are after all the hero and you have some first-hand experience in the matter. 

Chat smiled, though his eyes stared wary. 

“I don’t think bombing Paris will solve anything. I have fought these butterflies many times and the results of the akumatised people. It’s not as simple as to say we can destroy them, I have tried many times. They are made of magic and magic is resistant to bullets or even explosions. Not to mention, there are more than two million registered Parisians. I would hope to think many managed to flee, but more than likely we have more than a million Parisians still trapped in their homes. We, all of us, are grateful to your help General getting food and supplies in for these months or many good people would have starved.” 

The camera switched to Mayor Bourgeoise, who looked close to passing out. The views switched to a wideshot of all four once more with Nadia in the centre. 

“Noble words from Chat Noir, Mayor Bourgeoise, how do you feel about the idea of bombing Paris.” 

“A-Absolutely not. Surely you too General, can’t say it would be a good thing.” 

“This city has stood through raids upon raids of evil, we, the military, will not bomb anything. Nor will I ask my soldiers to march around with pesticide.” The General said with a stern face. 

“But surely something can be done.” Mayor Bourgeoise said weakly. On the other side of the spectrum Audette Curieux dabbed her brow dramatically. “Politicians!” she said disapprovingly. “They are too stiff, there is absolutely no creativity whatsoever.” 

“General.” Chat Noir said, “I will ask you to go through with the evacuation, though I know it is a hard thing to do, but I will do all in my power to help you get as many Parisians out as possible. I am sorry for what is happening and for the destruction that has been caused, and I cannot promise you an end to this fight. Hawkmoth and I both look for Ladybug, a person who might be able to end this, but until I find her, the battle will go on.” He turned to the camera. “Please, Paris, if you know something send word. Leave your message with one of the cats in Paris, they know how to find me.” 

Mayor Bourgeoise cleared his throat and straightened. “Nonsense, Chat Noir, your deeds are legendary and most of Paris would be gone hadn’t you stepped up and fought back. While it is true that we are all in danger it brings us all hope to know there are heroes like you that can help us.” 

“Affirmative, Mayor, we are in your debt. Very well, the military will commence a strategic evacuation for Paris.” General Mabot agreed. 

Her parents cheered and her father even did a happy dance. Her mother, who stood beside him, was lifted into the air as Tom Dupain ran around in cheers. Meanwhile Marinette was thinking. Cats. Maybe it was that simple. 

As a young girl she had enjoyed the story of Alice in Wonderland and been fascinated of Alice chasing the white rabbit down to Wonderland. Maybe Chat Noir’s magic allowed him to somehow connect with the cats in Paris. If that was the case, she had work to do. There were quite a lot of cats on the streets of Paris, many who had been abandoned as families had fled their homes and sometimes not been able to retrieve their favourite animals. 

The discussion on the TV ended with that high note as information was given to all Parisians of the planned evacuation, which would start at the earliest of February. Meanwhile good news came that a huge sending of food and medicine would make it to Paris within the next week and tunnels were being dug underneath Paris in order to get people out below ground. 

Their happiness was short lived as the RNA sounded shortly after that, and in several arrendisments. Of course, a super villain had to own a TV as well and respond accordingly whenever someone tried to install even a little hope into all of Paris. 

-oOo-

That very evening she wrote a simple Christmas card to Chat Noir and wrapped the scarf in some package paper they used in the shop. Her parents retired early that evening. She wanted to write a long letter, but at the same time she couldn’t bother Chat with all of her teenage worries and kept it formal and short. It read: 

_Dear Chat Noir_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Thank you for the hope you bring._

_I wish you the best of luck freeing us. This gift is for thanking you for saving my life._

_Marinette_

__

__The girl by the Seine_ _

__

__

She had no clue if Chat Noir would remember her. She figured he would have saved a number of girls over the months. Nonetheless she tied the card to her wrapped gift, which she had styled with some extra ribbons so she could tie it to a cat’s back. Silently she walked down the steps of her trapdoor, checked to make sure that her parents were asleep and made her way down to the bakery. 

The bakery was dark. She walked to the door and unhatched it and waited for a moment to see if anything outside could possibly react to it. There was nothing. She silently opened the door and was faced with the cold winds of December. The street lights were lit, though some of them blinked almost ominously. The streets were silent and her eyes flicked over the scenery to check for even the slightest evidence of the flutter of a butterfly. Luckily, there was nothing. Unluckily, she saw no cats either. 

“Minou?” she said softly. Her voice seemed to shout in the silence. 

Nothing. 

“Minou, chh, chh, chh…” she said softly. “Are there any kitties today on the streets?” 

Nothing once more. 

She stomped her foot. Of course there would be no cats, what had she been thinking. It was cold and she felt and probably looked like a fool standing outside in the middle of the night when people could get akumatised within a millisecond. She sighed and turned and was just about to walk back inside when something dropped behind her. 

She jumped and near screamed but a familiar meow made her calm down. Still, her heart threatened to jump from her ribcage. 

“Don’t scare me like that. I thought you were an akuma.” 

The cat walked up to her and bumped its head on her leg. She bent down. It was a white cat with beige and black spots on its head and back. It had bright yellow-gold eyes and a pink nose. It stared at her, not even blinking as she tied the package to its back. 

“Could you please deliver this to Chat Noir.” She asked and petted it over the head with a finger. It opened its mouth, as if yawning and then took of down the streets. 

She watched it go. It rounded a corner and she was first grateful but then it hit her. 

She was expecting a cat to deliver a package from her to Chat Noir and somehow expected it to understand her? She must be going crazy. With a deep sigh she walked inside the bakery, closed, locked and hatched the door behind her and headed to her room. She buried herself in blankets and took out her phone. 

She quickly took out Alya’s profile and dialled, hoping her friend had not gone to bed yet. 

To her relief, Alya picked up almost immediately. 

“Hi Marinette, how is it going? Any news, well, I saw the news, but apart from that, how are you? You haven’t called for a while, why is that? Trying to ignore me.” 

“Uhm, hi.” She started. She wasn’t sure what to say. In all honesty, she had yet to mention the whole incident and now she needed to talk about it. “Well…” she started. 

“What is it? Spill.” 

She sighed. This was probably a bad idea considering who ran his chatroom these days, but she had no choice. 

“Remember when I called you a few weeks ago and said something happened, well, I never told you what.” 

“No, and I am still mad at you. Your mother told me afterwards that you did the deliveries, and that was after I called her for her recipes on her infamous buns. Are you crazy! No, scratch that, you are crazy! You know as much as anyone how easily people have gotten akumatised out there.” 

Marinette visibly cringed. 

“How much did she tell you?” 

“Apart from you getting attacked, not much. She said you would tell me yourself. And then I hear nothing. In all honesty, I am upset you haven’t told me, I’m your BFF. Is something wrong, is this about Luka? You really need to get over him and move on.” 

“I guess that does bring me down, I just hate being lonely. Mom and dad are great, but I miss you, and our friends and school. I guess it’s all been bringing me down lately.” 

Alya sighed. 

“I get you, it’s hard to keep things going when we’re all under house arrest.” 

“Well” Marinette continued. “About that day, when I did the deliveries.” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, promise you won’t disrupt me until I finish, because I don’t know if we will stay friends afterwards. Promise?” 

Alya gave a deep sigh on the other end. 

“Fine. Speak.” 

And she told her. She told her everything in great detail, how she had to make the delivery due to her mother’s injury and them needing the money. How she had seen an old man attacked by Hawkmoth’s followers and how she had quite stupidly but bravely lured them away only to be attacked herself. How Chat Noir had arrived to save her and how he had even retrieved her moped. How she had wanted to repay him somehow and made him a gift, to lose it with a cat. She felt like someone had run her over as she finished and Alya stayed silent until the very end. 

“Finished?” Alya asked, her voice didn’t bring any kind of emotions on the other end and Marinette was nervous. She knew she should have spoken about this weeks ago, but she had been too emotional to be harassed on the Chat and as weeks had passed she was almost afraid to bring it up. 

“Marinette, are you in love with Chat Noir?” Alya asked. Marinette gasped, her cheeks flared. 

“No, no, you get me wrong.” 

There was a laugh on the other end. 

“Oh my goodness, of course it had to be like that. I should have known.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You always make things seem bigger than they are. Remember a year back when you challenged Chloé for class president?” 

“Yeah, but that had to be done. Chloé doesn’t think about anyone but herself.” 

“Oh, we all know that. But the thing was, you went on and on about how you couldn’t do it, and then how you had to do it, then how you were too scared to do it, then how you had no time to do it and so on… this is just who you are. Things happen, then they implode and finally you kind of collapse. Chill girl.” 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” 

“Oh, I am angry, but I’m not going to close this call just yet. Look, if you’re worried that you are crazy, yes, you are, but a good crazy. You’re a creative artist, you are allowed to be eccentric. That parcel, it will make it and even though it is crazy to make cat deliveries, they are surprisingly efficient.” 

“Really, how would you know?” 

“Well, you know my wonderful little monsters. They wanted to give Chat pictures they had made. They tied it to a cat that they found outside the window. Next day they saw the cat again with a note on it with a pawprint.” 

Marinette blinked. 

“Really?” 

“Yep, we even got that note framed. Is that all, it’s getting late and I have to wake up early. You know how mom works most of the week at the hotel and sleeps there. Well, tomorrow she is going home for a day so it will be a big day for us. It’s not permanent, she still needs to work so we can pay the bills, but it will be nice to see her, and the twins miss her.” 

“That’s great. Say hi from me as well. Night!” 

“Night!” 

The call ended, but it made her feel a little better inside and Alya was right. She wasn’t a hermit. She needed to change things around. 

-oOo-

Chat did not respond to her gift the next day, nor the day after that. Marinette figured he had to be busy. There had been a shopping district that had been torn to pieces and Chat Noir had to fight a large baby akuma, which probably took his attention away from any gifts. On the happier side, she found out he had received it. An arctic wave swept the country shortly after the attach and during one of the interviews about the safety of Paris two days after the cold hit, she saw her scarf around his neck. He never wore it to battle, but she was very happy to know he received it. 

But Marinette soon had other things to think about. One evening, a few days before Christmas, her father finally discovered her late-night baking. At first, he lectured her about wasting ingredients, but warmed at her efforts. While it didn’t become a Christmas gift in the way she expected her parents loved the idea of a Chinese-French baking fusion. They made sweet red bean dumplings with glazed sugar, thin waffles filled with candied ginger, candied dry fruit and roasted almonds in spices. The bakery smelled amazingly. Chloé did one more order, and a large one, with a large Christmas cake. They had to cheat on that one and use some of the rice flour for the base that Marinette had bought, but the payment would last them for a while. Her mother made this delivery, she had enough of Marinette’s little adventures and her foot was finally fine enough to push the pedals. 

The radio in the bakery played several Christmas songs. The days before Christmas were oddly joyful at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette’s mother decided to make this a happy occasion as well and dug out some candles she had saved in case the power would be cut. Marinette made some gold bows to decorate them with. 

This Christmas would probably be the best, even if she figured this would be the first Christmas her parents wouldn’t be able to give her any gifts. She didn’t need it, the current joy that her parents emitted was all she needed for now. Yet, the day before Christmas she had gone to bed early and was woken by a tap on the trapdoor leading to her balcony. At first she was scared, thinking it had to be an akuma, but the tapping was gentle and she heard neither scratches or any increase in rhythm or strength. It didn’t sound like an akuma, whom would probably have broken into her room at this point. She put on her socks and tip toed to open her hatch. 

Of all things, she had not expected to encounter a pair of serpentine eyes. 

“Good evening, my lady!” Chat Noir said from above her. She blinked, trembling as the cold December air hit her and seeped through her thin cotton pyjamas. 

“Good evening, Chat Noir.” 

“I am sorry if I disturbed you, oh, you must have been asleep, I am so sorry. I will make this short.” 

Marinette shook her head. “No, don’t worry about it. I’ll just grab a jacket, just one minute.” She said and hurried to pick one of her old jackets and put it on. She also grabbed a pair of sneakers and a pair of woollen gloves, then ran back to join Chat Noir on the balcony. 

The clothes she grabbed were an absolute mismatch, but Chat Noir gave her a wide smiled as he joined her. Chat was waiting for her, leaning on his pole. “Ah, that looks warmer.” He said with a smile. He held out his hand and she took it. There was something about him that made her feel safe. Without a word he grabbed her around the waist and extended his pole to swing her above the rooftops. 

She squealed, the air around them was much colder than last time he took her above Paris and it was harder as she could see the ground below them. But Chat’s arms didn’t slack and before she knew it they had reached their destination, the Eiffel Tower. Chat let her down at the very top of the tower. It took her a moment to rid herself of any of the unease she felt while they swung over the rooftops, but once she did she gasped. 

Paris at night was spectacular. 

She even forgot that she was cold while she stood against the railing and tried to absorb everything she saw. She had never been this high on the tower. 

“Do you like it?” Chat asked after a while. 

“Like it, Chat, this is incredible!” 

He gave a wide grin, she could almost see her teeth point out like fangs. I am glad you like it. I wasn’t sure how I could repay you.” 

He took out the scarf she had made. 

“You don’t need to repay me for anything.” She turned and smiled back. “It was a gift for that day by the Seine, and for bringing back my moped. You really are amazing Chat.” 

“Thank you, purrincess.” He said jokingly. She shook her head. “Though, I really do that much. Those akumas were kind of pushovers.” 

“Oh gee, thanks.” 

“No, don’t take it the wrong way, you got lucky. I’ve met worse.” 

“Like the baby from last week?” 

“Purrhaps. He wasn’t among my favourites. I don’t do too well with kids, especially not the akumatised ones. Though, I hope Mayor Bourgeoise won’t be too upset with repairing the road once this is over.” 

She shook her head. “You cannot blame yourself for that.” 

“Nah, I don’t. It has to be done.” 

“Exactly.” 

They looked at each other and suddenly they broke out in laughter. She didn’t know why she felt like she had to laugh, but it was exhilarating. Everything around Chat Noir seemed so easy. 

“So, you live at that bakery, or is it just a place to hide for now?” Chat asked after a while. She was surprised he asked her something so personal, but decided to play along. 

“I live there. My parents own it.” 

“Wow, guess you are quite good at baking and making scarves.” 

“Oh, I have many talents Chat, I bake, design, sew and I have a mean right hook in Ultimate Mega Strike III.” 

“Amazing, my lady is both talented and a fighter. I should have figured.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Who else runs to save old men from Hawkmoth and his gang?” 

She blushed. “That was nothing.” 

“I wouldn’t say so. Since this whole thing I’ve seen mothers abandon their kids in fear of the akumas. What you did was nothing but, heroic.” 

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t say I am heroic, I was quite scared.” 

He leaned closer to her. She stiffened slightly. “Want to know a secret?” he asked her softly. “Only idiots don’t know fear.” 

“Are you scared?” 

“Yes, but not in the same way I would imagine you are. I fear many things, but not really the akumas. I guess they did scare me a little at first, but it’s weird to say I’ve gotten used to it.” 

“Really, then what scares you?” 

Chat smirked. 

“Oh, I cannot tell you, purrincess, can’t let the cat out of the bag yet.” 

Marinette felt like Alya and she almost wished her friend could have been here to get that rare opportunity to interview him, but she figured she had to give her friend something. Alya had helped her earlier. Channelling her inner Alya, she asked: 

“Chat, what made you want to become a hero then?” 

He chuckled. “I didn’t choose anything.” 

“Really?” 

“Let’s say fate has a way of making you do things you initially never thought would ever happen, and yet they did.” 

She figured he didn’t want to tell, but she would love to know more, however it was cold and she was getting sleepy again. 

“I see I really did disturb my purrincess in her sleep.” He grasped her so she could lean her head on his shoulder. 

“This was really nice, Chat. I really wish we could get to know each other. I haven’t had someone this close to me for ages.” 

She didn’t know what made her say that, but it was this weird chemistry between them. It wasn’t magic, nor a spark or even a pull. But there was something that allowed her to be herself. Chat smiled and leaned his own head upon hers. He was slightly taller than her. 

“I would like that very much, my lady. I don’t get to talk very often like this either.” 

She must have been more tired than she ever imagined, because she fell asleep there and then. She didn’t wake up until minutes later, upon her balcony. There was a note beside her and one single red rose, in full bloom. Where he had gotten a rose from, she would never know. The note said: 

_My cats will come to your balcony once a day before midnight. If you leave a letter for them, they will bring it to me. They will leave my replies there as well. Just make sure to put out something to ensure that they won’t blow away by the wind._

_I look forward to get to know you, Marinette!_

_Good night_

__Chat Noir_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First of all, thank you for waiting. I am sorry to have left this story so soon after starting it, but I had no choice. April-May has been hellish, and I mean it in the worst way a human being has to go through. On April 5th I spoke with my brother over face cam/messenger and the morning of April 6th he was admitted to the Intensive care as his heart had stopped twice. My brother was born with a rare disorder Bechet's syndrome, a type of muscular dystrophy that slowly erodes all your muscular possibilities, which according to doctors also altered his ribcage as he had gotten a smaller lung capacity than an average man. Months ago, he developed pneumonia, which we weren't aware of as he simply called it a nasty cold. Sadly, because of dystrophia, it became too much for his body in the end and his heart (which is the most important muscle in our body) wasn't able to handle it. 
> 
> I am still sad, I will always miss him. But knowing that he passed peacefully and not in a lengthened muscular weakness has allowed me to keep going. We've always known within my family that he would very unlikely live past 50 (37 is still too short), but many with these type of muscular deceases can lose all body functions and we've honestly imagined much darker deaths. His passing was swift, and as the doctors informed us, he wouldn't have even noticed it. 
> 
> I’m moving forward, that is all I can do. Writing helps me do that and this is one of my favourite stories sketched out. I have all to chapter 10 written out and possibly another story after My 13 Days is done, though that might take a while. I like to be 7-8 chapters ahead of my updates in case I get extremely busy for a while and cannot write. 
> 
> Next update on Thursday. 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> /NothernSunshine


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a few hours late, I was watching a few Chinese shows to get my head back into speaking Chinese and I lost track of time. Had to rush edit this chapter a little, so if you find something, shout out and tell me.

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 3

Christmas at the Dupain-Cheng bakery was a splendid affair this year. The food was unusually good. It had surprised them all when a truck pulled up outside the bakery. It turned out that a larger part of France had pulled together to ensure that the Parisians received their best Christmas ever. Every house received a basket of Christmas delicacies and there were even presents for the families with younger children. Marinette helped herself to seconds and even a few extra bites. The desserts they had worked on were all good and shared between them. In the evening she even received a gift from her parents, a jade bracelet that her great grandmother had owned. It was a beautiful turquoise green and she loved it immediately. That evening was one of the best evenings she had ever had with her parents and they spend the evening listen to Christmas songs on the radio and playing Trivial Pursuit. Sabine mother won easily, with Marinette in second place and Tom, who was not too into trivia games, came an honourable third mastering the sport questions. 

Close to midnight Marinette went to bed. She made sure to poke her head above her trapdoor in case Chat Noir had left her any letter as he had said he would. To her joy there was a white envelope underneath an empty ceramic pot. She nabbed the letter, changed her clothes and got into bed. Once she had laid down she opened the letter and read: 

_Dear Princess_

_Thank you once more for your generous gift, you would be surprised how cold it can be for stray cats when they wait for hours outside one of Hawkmoth’s potential lairs – it’s just too bad it was a false alarm and I probably gave Mrs Mendelieve a heart attack when she finally spotted me through her garden hedge. I’ve got the tears to prove it, who knew chemistry teachers experiment with tear gas on her spare time._

_Though, I am thankful all Parisians stay wary, even during Christmas times. I don’t know if you saw it on the news, but one of the akuma struck the children’s hospital near the Catacombes and the nurses and doctors had to evacuate the poor children to a different hospital while all those butterflies attacked. It was awful, the kids were so scared and many of them were akumatised despite their illnesses. I know people think of me as a saviour but at times like those I can barely do anything to stop it._

_I don’t know why I tell you this, but I do believe you are a woman with a good heart. Maybe I am a silly stray cat eager for some comfort and warmth in this world._

_Stay safe!_

_Chat Noir_

Marinette smiled as she read the letter. She did know of the incident, it had been on the news and hit everyone hard as the children admitted to the hospital were few and all of them had been sent to hospital for emergency care. To know that such sick children had been akumatised was not just scary but also nerve breaking. She turned the light of her lamp and rolled over in her bed. The letter was folded and hidden under her pillow. In the morning she replied:

_Dear Kitty_

_You should not blame yourself for something you cannot control. I think all of Paris saw what happened and none of us blames you. Unalike you, we would have been nothing but targets for all those butterflies and just knowing that we all have a black cat who is doing his best out there to look after us all is more than a blessing. It is no wonder all of Paris worships you. After all, you did save many of those children. You gave the nurses time to take as many of the sick children as possible to the ambulances. Not all were saved, but you cannot blame yourself for that, after all that cloud of butterflies was massive and we are just lucky you did not become part of that evil army with it._

_In all fairness, I sometimes envy you. When you carried me to the Eiffel Tower it was the first time I’ve been there for years. The day when the butterflies were first spotted I was meeting my best friend Alya under it when people told us to run and hide. We were going to get ice cream from André, but the butterflies came so suddenly. It was such crazy day, we were all sure we were all doomed. Never feel bad for what you do. You make us feel safe._

_I am so happy you feel comfortable telling me your worries. I am glad to listen and don’t you worry about it. I will always be here if you need to talk._

_Until next time!_

_Marinette_

-oOo-

She didn’t get a reply from Chat Noir until the week after, when there had been another akuma attack, this time on one of the tunnels that was being dug for food transport. The akumatised person turned into a giant mole that destroyed the tunnel and some nearby houses and tunnels. Marinette and her parents had watched the news to see Chat Noir struggling to get the diggers out and throw the mole monster away with his extended stick. When the dust had settled a large gaping hole remained at the scene and several people who had to flee their homes or were stranded underneath the rubble. 

She wasn’t surprised to receive Chat’s next reply this same evening when she went to bed. She saw a black creature jump down in front of her window. Without much reflection she hurried to gather his letter. 

_Dear Princess_

_I know what you wrote in your last letter, but I cannot help but to feel a little guilty over coming to you for my concerns. I know you have nothing to do with Hawkmoth, your heart is much too kind, but no one else should have to deal with these issues I have to deal with. I know that by now you are probably in your bed likely concerned that there will be another food shortage now that one of our food tunnels were destroyed. I have been told the General thought of this and will arrange for a different method. Shame he works his men so hard, the man who got akumatised today was angry due to the rations and restrictions set on everyone and he wanted to return to his family in Toulouse rather than dig tunnels for us._

_I cannot say I blame him, not that I have much family myself. But if I had, I would value them more than most others. You said you envy me for being able to be out here, but I am the one who envies you. You have a very loving family, Marinette, I saw that the first day I met you. I sometimes wish my own family was still around. You can probably guess that I live kind of the bachelor life. I do have a sort-of-roommate, though I don’t know if I an even call him that. My point is, you should value the amazing people in your life._

_If you miss the Eiffel tower so much, I can take you back there one day when things calm down a little._

_Until then, stay out of trouble._

_Your Kitty_

She had folded his letters in tears. She felt awful for longing for her own freedom when she realised that Chat must have lost so much more. She couldn’t imagine what life would be like without her parents and that made her heart swell more for the boy in a cat suit. In the morning she took out her crochet hooks and made a heart for him. She also stole one of the burnt pastries that were supposed to have gone to Chloé, hadn’t her father been distracted by the next akuma attack, which happened only a couple of hundred metres away from the bakery. They could hear the explosion from the front.

_Dear Kitty_

_Please share this heart with me. You know what they say, when two souls meet that share more than one fate their souls unite. I do not know if we could ever be soulmates, but I know you mean a lot to me. I want you to have this heart and know that no matter how lonely you are, I think of you._

_I could never imagine a life without my parents. They can certainly annoy me at times and I long for the day when I do not need to be with them every single hour cooped in these restrictions, but I would never wish them gone and I a grateful they are with me. Please also enjoy these pastries, they were meant for our only customer, but as they got a little burnt. I want you to have them. They should warm you some, I just hope your little deliverer won’t shake them around too much. My friends Mylene, Juleka and Rose says they are the best in Paris and I am sure some of the good taste survived, underneath the dark patches._

_I am sure your parents would be proud of you if they saw you now. I may not have gotten to know you outside the mask, but I am happy to get to know the boy behind the mask. You are much more than just a hero Chat, you too have an amazing heart. Thank you for sharing it with me._

_Enjoy the snack!_

_Marinette_

-

-oOo-

The next reply from Chat Noir came surprisingly early. It had barely been a day before she could swear she heard a knock from her trapdoor. Curious she had opened to see a large orange cat, which kind of reminded her of a tiger without the stripes, waiting for her. The cat looked quite grumpy, like Garfield from that cartoon, and it had both a letter and a small package wrapped in brown paper. It took off quickly after she untied the string from its neck and she was pretty sure she could hear the dustbins being knocked over on its way down. 

_Dear Princess_

_Am I the worst alley-cat to look forward to all your letters with the utmost eagerness? I haven’t enjoyed myself like this for quite some time and macaroons and pastries you sent me were the best I have ever tasted, even before all this happened. I can say we all enjoyed them, my “roommate” and even my landlord. Do not worry, I was able to enjoy them mostly for myself, though my roommate did voice his opinion about it._

_I cannot imagine a greater honour for me to receive your heart and I will cherish it for as long as I live. It is the second best gift anyone has ever given me. It would have ranked at first spot, had you not given me the greatest gift our previous encounter. Your thoughtfulness has already warmed me to the point that I can withstand any akuma. You are an amazing young woman Marinette, never forget it._

_And I do hope my mother does look out for me. My father, not so much. We’ve never been close and some months back I discovered that he couldn’t be trusted with my life so I ran away. I know, you shouldn’t run from your problems, but I couldn’t handle living with him. This is why I was a stray vagabond with neither love nor mutual friendships until you entered my life, my lady. I hope this simple gift will be to your liking as it is my attempt of giving you something back._

_I look forward to your reaction_

_Your Kitty_

Marinette stared at the implication this latest letter meant and she carefully unwrapped the gift he had sent. Inside the package was a tiny box and she could hear scratches coming from it. She gasped as she opened the box because he had sent her a tiny white hamster. 

He couldn’t possibly know she had always wanted one, could he? 

There was a small note inside the box which read: 

_I found your Facebook post that said you wanted a hamster, but your parents wouldn’t let you. Well, this little guy was abandoned in his old home. Please take as good care of him as you’ve cared for me._

_Chat_

_PS: I have no clue what his original name was, so you get the honour of renaming him._

Marinette had run straight down to her father. It took a while for them to somehow understand how she could have found a hamster running on her balcony, but eventually they agreed with her pleas and allowed her to keep it, as long as it remained inside her room and far away from the bakery. She promised. 

She almost forgot to reply back, but two days later she sat down once more to write: 

_Dear Kitty_

_You should be named Chat Detective Noir, how else would you find a Facebook post from three years ago? I haven’t told anyone about it, especially since one of my classmates teased me relentlessly for it. He thought it would suit me since I looked like a mouse. I know, he was just being a tease, but it hurt quite a bit._

_It is kind of strange. I think I have told you a little bit about my friends, but I don’t know anything about your life, before the akumas came. I know you will probably never know your name, but I would like to know more about how your life was. What plans did you have for the future? We’ve been writing for a while, so I thought we could share and maybe one day, once this is over, we can talk together outside this danger._

_My own dream, I want to be a fashion designer and make people smile as they try my new designs. I have been designing for years, but I’ve only been comfortable sharing some of them these last few years. I would love to own my own studio one day and make designs for the Paris Catwalk, but I’ve got plenty of years to come until that may happen. Still, it is a dream._

_I am also a huge fan of Jagged Stone, had you heard about him? He is the best rock singer in the world and his music is always original, meaningful and makes me scream of joy. I even got the chance to design his cover album for his Rock Giant album. My passion for “loud and obnoxious music” can only be dampened as I love video games._

_What about you? Anything that you live by outside the mask?_

_Marinette_

_PS: I named the hamster Minou._

-

-oOo-

Chat wasn’t able to reply to her until mid-February, but she couldn’t blame him. As January passed a new akuma appeared that grew steadily by fear. This was also the most personal attack to Marinette as the akumatised victim turned out to be Mylene, her friend. The attack destroyed a concert hall and left half of the buildings in the 6th arrondissement covered by some sort of impenetrable goo. Luckily, Chat had fought of the worst of the attack and Mylene had been trapped and with some good tactics, mainly to show courage in the face of fears, the akuma had shrunk to the size of a small puppy. Now, she was kept in a small cell until the akumatisation wore off or they would find a way to cure her. 

By mid-February most Parisians had recovered from the shock. On a brighter side the evacuations had finally started, but it was slow as Hawkmoth sent a number of akumas into the tunnel systems people had to take in order to escape. The sky was thick with even more butterflies. The General had been furious and stated that this meant war, however the Mayor had called off the attack fearing that if a soldier would be akumatised he could turn into any kind of army weapon, and then who knows who would be able to save them. 

When Chat finally did reply it was with his most personal letter yet. Once more the cat deliverer knocked on the trapdoor to alert her that the coast was clear. She was grateful as she was too scared to open it otherwise. This time it was a small grey kitten. 

_My princess_

_I hope you are doing fine. I am sorry for not responding to you sooner, but as you can probably guess, I’ve been busy._

_I was quite pleased to hear you named your hamster after me. You don’t need to scratch me under the chin (though I wouldn’t mind), I can groom myself and I know I am good looking._

_But jokes aside, I do not mind sharing a little about myself. No, not my name, you will need to work harder for that, but I can say that I was home schooled. It is not the coolest thing and I would have liked to have more friends, but my mother was a great teacher._

_I too love Jagged Stone, and next time I will send you my copy of that album, because now I want it signed by you. That album cover you made is my all-time favourite. I could almost smell the leather and guitar strings from it. However, one day, when this is over, I promise you we will meet together, maybe play a few games (yeah, I like that too)._

_I would love to be able to help you one day. You are the first person in my life, apart from mom, who makes me feel like myself and not some kind of object. Thank you Marinette. Your letters mean the world to me. Despite all my heroics, I feel like myself when I write to you._

_Maybe one day, I will even feel comfortable enough to see you without this mask._

_Your ever-friendly cat neighbour_

_Your kitty_

The letter made her smile and her cheeks flare a little. She liked thinking that they had some things in common and she too would like to meet one day. Chat Noir was slowly becoming more than just a pen pal. She felt as if she had known him for a while. Yet she didn’t. Underneath that mask he was a stranger, but like this they got closer. 

_Dear Kitty_

_I would love to sign your album. It would be an original, I don’t think any of my friends ever asked me to sign their copies, though some wanted them signed by Jagged himself. Thank you, I was very happy to hear I have a fan._

_I was surprised to hear you have never been to school. I have never met anyone who has been home-schooled before. Don’t get me wrong, I am sure your mother was a wonderful teacher, but it sounds a little lonely. Myself I miss school every day. I have so many friends and I cannot wait to see them again. Mylene, the girl who was akumatised, was one of them. Thank you for helping her, I hope she will do better now. I hope she will return to normal. It was horrible to see. I am so thankful to your courage. I don’t think I would be able to stand up like that myself._

_I miss you, kitty. I would love for you to come visit one of these days. I love writing to you, but I would love it more if we could talk once more._

_Yours_

_Marinette_

She didn’t wait long for his next letter. It arrived the next day and it was the shortest one yet. 

_My lady_

_Be ready by 11pm, I will come fetch you._

_Your Kitty_

-

-oOo-

This time she was prepared when Chat came to fetch her. Her parents had gone to bed and she had made sure to dress warmly. She wore her favourite pink pants, a white blouse and a thicker jacket and a scarf. It was warmer in February compared to December, but she didn’t want to end up with a cold. She waited underneath her trapdoor at 10:45pm. Chat was right on time at 11:01pm. She unhatched the trapdoor and smiled, happy to see him once more. 

“I see that you are ready. Shall we, purrincess?” 

She nodded as he grabbed her firmly around the waist, before they took off into the night. There was an excitement that rolled over her as he took off. Unlike the first time she enjoyed their ride over the rooftops. The night air was very crisp and refreshing and she was overjoyed to breath the fresh oxygen into her lungs once more. 

Chat dropped her once more near the top of the tower. She felt blessed to be able to enjoy the view with him, it was far better to see Paris from the tower than to look at the tower that was already on half the post cards of the city. Chat had gotten a blanket that waited for them and they sat down, feet dangling out between the bars, shoulders touching. He had brought a few snacks which surprised her as she recognised them as Chinese snacks her mother had given her a few times. There were an assortment of sweet and crispy rice biscuits, cream candies, the ones with the cute white bunny on the package, some Chinese brands of chocolate and a package of matcha flavoured pocky. 

“Sorry if they are not the best, but with the shortage this is all my landlord could offer. I am afraid all I have are ready meals and a lot of cheese.” 

She snorted. She couldn’t picture him over ready meals, nor could she understand why he would need a lot of cheese, not that cheese was a bad thing for any Frenchman. “I don’t mind,” she answered, “but why ‘a lot of cheese’?” she had to know. 

“My “roommate” loves them” Chat said and marked roommate with his fingers. He looked slightly annoyed at it. “He is the world’s biggest glutton, he loves it so much he would kick me out if I don’t bring it to him. I don’t mind weird table manners, but he makes me smell of the thing even outside this costume.” 

She snorted and covered her hand to hide the embarrassment of her sounds. Chat grinned back. 

“I like him, he sounds a bit eccentric. Don’t worry, I won’t judge. My grandparents, they are kind of the same. Well, grandma divorced grandpa years ago. He is sort of a traditionalist. He moved to here from Italy and wanted to prove to his French colleagues that Italians are better cooks than the French. Well, I don’t know how the story ended, but he hates anything modern. He even got an old transistor radio because he hates all the buttons on the modern ones.” 

Chat chuckled. “He sounds fun.” 

“He is, sometimes. He gets on our nerves though, he is the reason we never evacuated. Papa didn’t want to leave him alone and grandma moved back to Italy many years ago. She comes to visit us. She was the one who taught me to drive a moped. She lives on Sicily and drives a vespa herself. We used to go there when I was young during summer vacation.” 

She chuckled. 

“What about you, any strangers in your life?” 

He shook his head. 

“Nah, don’t know about strangers. Before all this, well, I used to live with my dad, his secretary and my bodyguard. My mom, she left, I am not sure where she is. Remember that I said I was home-schooled, well, mom often got sick. She had to home-school me and isolate our home from most outsiders. I was never allowed to bring friends. When she disappeared my father’s secretary became my teacher. She is great, well, was, but she was a really boring teacher. Mom used to make it fun. We would sit and pour over geography books and pretend to go there.” 

Wow, she would never have guessed. His family had to be on the higher tier of society in Paris, much like Chloé, one of her classmates and daughter to the Mayor. “So, you’ve never travelled?” she asked, curious of his life. 

“Not much. Me and my father went on a business trip to Spain once, but apart from that I have been pretty local.” 

She raised an eyebrow and tried to think if she could possibly have met him, but it was hard to say. Paris was a big city. 

“So, what happened then? Where is your father now?” 

Chat sighed. 

“Let’s say, we’ve gone separate ways,” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” he smiled and playfully nudged her shoulder. She nudged back. They both started laughing. Despite the seriousness in the topic she felt very liberated to be out here, breaking curfew and spend time with the hero of the city. A hero whom she realised deep down had quite the story to tell. 

“So, what about you? Still getting along with your parents?” 

“Naturally” she teased, He feigned a very dramatic feint. 

“Ah, my purrincess, how should I ever defeat you,” he said in a faked heartbreak. She simply gave him a stare and tossed some of the wrapped Creamy candies at him. He playfully dodged. 

“Can you be a little serious, even once?” she asked. He snorted. 

“Seriously, can’t a man relax a little in the company of a pretty lady?” he asked. His comment made her blush furiously. To her horror he noticed. “What?” he asked before he realised that she was very rarely complimented for her looks. 

“Oh, how blind can they be. Marinette, you are very pretty.” 

She blushed even a deeper shade of red. He chuckled. “The boys at your school have to be quite blind not to notice. I mean, you are a very gorgeous girl. Especially with your big blue eyes and your dark hair.” 

She backed up; her face was burning. “Ch-Ch-Chat, s-s-stop.” She stammered. He smiled at her, then started laughing. 

“But, do you want to know a secret. Your greatest beauty is your heart.” He said and she was sure she would die from embarrassment. 

Thankfully, he dropped the flirting and proceeded to much on one of the Cream candies. He bit onto it, then made a face. 

“How the heck can that old man like this stuff, it’s hard as rock.” 

She laughed, grabbed a pocky instead. “Here,” she said and gave him one as well. He spit it out in disgust and ate the stick with the matcha flavoured chocolate. 

Her insides still giggled slightly at his obvious distaste for one of her childhood favourites, but he had been accidentally eaten it with the paper still on. She guessed the candies had to be a little old as the wax paper had almost moulded with the milk toffee on the inside. She figured she’d play it safe and keep to her matcha sticks. 

They tried every piece of the sweets. Chat enjoyed the pocky and the chocolate was nice, just a little different from their standard French chocolates. He was a little weirded by the sweet rice crisps, that had sugar sprinkled over them. Neither touched more of the creamies, not because she didn’t like them but she feared she’d get a tooth ache from all these sweets. Despite living above a bakery she did not eat that many sweets. 

It would not be safe to stay out too long. Chat brought her home twenty minutes to midnight with the promise that they would have another chat soon. He would message her. It wasn’t until after he had left and she was back in her bed that she remembered that they had completely forgotten the album he wanted signed. 

She sighed and yawned. She figured she could do that next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garfield is an old cartoon from back when I was young. 
> 
> The Chinese candies are things i remember eating when I lived in China.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written before the lockdowns started all over the world. As of such, I know now that some of the details in this chapter probably should be fixed, but I’ll keep it like this for now. Personally, I am so happy schools all over the world handled have handled the lockdowns far better than what we will see here.

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 4

Days passed much quicker now that she had a near weekly meeting with Chat by the Eiffel tower. Over the next following weeks, they would hang out to continue their conversations about all and everything. Marinette learnt that they had one mutual frenemy, Chloé, and that Chat was indeed an avid gamer and an anime fan. They would discuss strategies over their favourite game Ultimate Mecha Strike II and groan about the continuous delay of the supposed sequel Ultimate Mecha Strike III, which was postponed a week after the first akuma attacks as half the team of the game had been akumatised. They also seemed to have a great understanding for fashion in common, however it was clear to Marinette that Chat had never been that interested though he was a model from time to time. He still knew a lot and had many contacts and promised he’d help her when she was ready and when the attacks were over. She had talked about some of her favourite designers like Chanel, Dior and Agreste, the latter who had gone missing some time after the first attacks. 

Marinette’s mother knew immediately when something had changed with their daughter. Maybe it was the way Marinette yawned, despite claiming she had gone to bed early or maybe it was the way she zoned out when her father asked her to go fetch some of the pans from the bakery so they could get polished and clean, but it was evidence that something had happened that had gotten their daughter more distracted than normal. 

“Marinette, I know something is going on. Are you okay? Is it the akumas? Has something happened. You have been acting kind of strange lately.” 

Marinette, who had been cleaning the burnt pans had stopped dead reaching for a cleaning sponge on the side. She could feel her heart beat furiously in her chest and tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but her voice was unusually squeaky when she answered: 

“Wh-what, no… no mama, nothing is happening. Haha, no, no way. Everything is great, really, it’s great.” 

She could have smacked herself for it. The way she spoke, the tone of her voice. Her mother would have to be both blind and deaf not to notice. Sabine Cheng walked over to her and put her hand softly on her daughter’s shoulder. 

Her father had not noticed, he had been very ecstatic to receive an order for 800 baguettes from two more hotels who had decided to switch deliverer and whom also were close to the bakery. The price wasn’t as good as Chloé’s, but it was a new customer and a pretty extensive order. He was in the back of the bakery humming to the tunes of Les Miserables’ “A la volunté du peuple”, that was playing on the radio. 

“I, I think dad needs some help. I’ll go help him.” Marinette said quickly, she had to get away from her mother. She was not sure if Chat wanted anyone to know they had been talking for so long. It had been their secret for some time. 

Her mother did not raise the question again. Not until Marinette had almost mixed in sugar instead of salt. She took their daughter to the side and she looked worried. 

“Marinette?” 

Why did her mother affect her so much? Her mother was normally a very calm and reasonable person, who wasn’t too concerned for her daughter’s antics. It was most likely the fact that she was so reluctant to tell that had made her concern. Normally they could talk about anything. Marinette sighed. 

“Fine, but promise not to go talk to dad about it.” Marinette said in a low tone. 

She told her about the akuma, the attack and Chat saving her. She talked about her sending Chat her gift and him taking her to the Eiffel tower. She talked about them writing to each other, she could even show her the letters from their initial correspondence and Chat’s short messages before they met. She even spoke about how they had started to meet up on a regular basis whenever there were fewer akumas in the air. 

“I swear mama, nothing bad is happening. Chat keeps me safe and I trust him.” She finished. 

Sabine was quiet at first, but then. To her surprise her mother smiled. 

“You know, it would have been better if you told us at once. You know very well that it is quite dangerous outside the apartment.” 

Marinette nodded sadly. 

“I know, but I trust him. He won’t get me akumatised. He is out there every day and he knows how to keep them away from him.” 

“Very good, but your father must know. I cannot hold something like this secret. You are our daughter Marinette, you are the most precious thing we have.” 

Marinette sighed. 

“Fine.” She said. She wasn’t too happy, but she knew her mother was right. 

“Tom, can you come here for a few minutes?” Sabine shouted. There was a pleasant humming as her father appeared from the back. Marinette steeled herself. Her mother was one thing, but her father was a completely different story. Tom Dupain was very protective of his daughter and she knew he would not be as happy or as understanding as her mother. 

It took her another ten minutes to retell the story for her father. At first, he had looked shocked, but then he had given her a stern gaze, crossed his arms over his chest and she could swear she could hear the cogs turning in his head. Once she finished, he was silent for quite some time. The ends of his moustache flared as he took some deep breaths. 

“Why have you not told us about this sooner?” 

Marinette could feel the sweat gather at the back of her neck. 

“I, I,” she began, not sure how to start. Should she try to console him, stop his worries or simply be honest? She looked at her mother, who smiled and rolled her eyes towards her father as if to say: _Go on, just say it._

“I didn’t want to,” she started. “I didn’t want to because Chat trusted me to talk to him. I, I got the feeling that he was lonely and needed a friend and I was scared. I was scared you would forbid me to do it and you know I love you. You’re my parents, of course I do, and I hate disobeying either of you. But Chat, Chat has gone through some really tough times and he needed someplace to go without people judging him. I didn’t plan for it, but we are friends and I trust him.” 

She took a deep breath. 

“Besides, if Chat cannot keep me safe, I don’t think many Parisians can. I am tired of hiding and I need to do this. I feel like myself when I’m around him, I hate being stuck here like a rat in a mouse trap.” 

Tom glared at her. He puffed his chest and Marinette couldn’t help but to feel like a five year old girl again who had been caught wetting her bed. Her father towered above her and once angry he made her feel very small. He had been that pillar for many years. His large build meant that he had seemed like a giant bear. But at the same time she had seen him scared enough times now to know that the akumas terrified him as much as any other man. It was quite funny how her father was so scared when Chat, who was only a few centimetres taller than herself, could stand proud against them. 

“Do you love him, is this what it is all about?” 

Marinette blinked. “What, no. Papa, this is not about love. Well, not that love. He is my friend.” 

Her father looked to his mother, who gave him a wide smile. Then his shoulders slumped and Marinette immediately noticed his change of attitude. 

“Very well, we won’t forbid you to see him, but only as long as he stays by your side. Also, tell us when you go, otherwise I will never get any sleep, and neither will mama.” 

Marinette smiled and hugged them both. 

“Of course, I promise.” She said fondly. 

-oOo-

After she told her parents she had gone back upstairs to her room to get her phone and start a call to Alya. She chatted to Alya near every day. Their conversations had become much more positive and instead of discussing the disasters that happened they started talking about the good things and what they planned to do once the akumas were gone. Talking to Chat made her miss her old friends even more. 

“Hey girl, how’s it going, any new projects I need to know of?” Alya was quick to answer. She sat in her sofa together with her twins, who waved. All three sat in their pyjamas and she could hear Nora doing something in the background. 

“Hello yourself, hello girls!” she waved to both Ella and Etta, who waved back most enthusiastically. 

“Hi Netta!” they both shouted. It made her smile. 

“Hi, miss you all. You’re calling at the right time,” She took out her sketchbook. “See for yourself,” she said and turned the camera zoom from herself to her lap. 

She was quite happy about some of her new designs. Having spent so many evenings on the Eiffel tower was great for her inspiration and seeing the many lights had reminded her of an old movie she had seen from the 1920’s of a couple dancing a Charleston dance, illuminated on a great stage. It had gotten her into the music of swing, and she had designed a dress based on that. It was a purple dress with the trademark 20’s skirt, some frills at the bottom and a star pattern in silver and white. She could see the twins goggle at the dress, while Alya did her best not to make them fall over. 

“That is cute!” Alya said after a while. The twins squealed. 

“Netta, make one for us,” they begged. It made her laugh, as Alya turned to them one by one. 

“I’m sorry girls, I don’t have the fabric for it. I’ve sadly run out.” She apologised. Both Ella and Etta gave her their best impression of a baby doll eyes, but unlike Manon, a small girl she used to babysit, they didn’t quite have the technique down and looked more like lost puppets. 

“Stop, both of you and behave, or there will be early bedtime for you both.” Alya warned them. 

Marinette laughed. 

“Be nice, you two. If you behave maybe I can tell you a story.” 

Ella, or was it Etta, grabbed the phone from Alya and immediately ran of. “Really?” she said, the screen was full of her face. She could hear Alya, the other twin and even Nora react. The phone was suddenly grabbed from the young twin’s hands and she was faced once more with Alya, who did not look too amused. 

“You shouldn’t spoil kids, Marinette. Look, now I have to fix this mess. We’ll talk tomorrow. See you!” 

Marinette blushed. 

“Sorry, but I will tell them a story. You could use the break.” 

“Thanks, but I’ve got this covered. All right, small fry, off to bed, now! See you tomorrow Marinette, bye!” 

The screen went dark, but she still smiled. It was great to talk to Alya, even if just for a few minutes. With each day the twins had gotten more and more irritated to be cooped indoors and Alya had a hard time keeping them there. Nora helped, but both she and Alya knew that her older sister didn’t have the same skills with the twins as Alya had and their mother had decided to keep working at the hotel to keep the money flowing in. 

She smiled. Her daily talks with Alya didn’t always last just a few minutes. Sometimes they had deep conversations about the lives of their classmates and what they were doing. Together they had managed to hunt down Rose, who had changed number and forgotten to tell everyone or regain her contacts. Rose was super happy to chat again. She and Juleka were still best friends and thanks to finding Rose, they knew Juleka was still safe, though sad not to be able to return home. 

With Rose she was also able to contact some of her old class mates like Max, whom Rose had been in contact with as they had been in the same store when the first attacks happened. Max had been most surprised to receive her call, he had not calculated for them to be in contact again and she learnt that he was working on a formula to determine how long it would take before Paris was freed and they would meet up again. His main concern was that the numbers were highly illogical. 

Nino, who was in contact with Max had phoned her a few days after she had contacted Max. She hadn’t had his number before, so it was a pleasant surprise to see him again. He played her music for half an hour as long as she gave him her honest opinion, unlike his little brother who cared more for his action figures than music. 

Nino was then able to share the number for Miss Bustier personal number. Miss Bustier, their teacher, had been with Nino as he had a detention that day for playing music in the library. It had been a relief to hear that everyone seemed to do well despite the circumstances. Miss Bustier even helped her find some online courses she could do to get back into her education. 

She had yet to talk to Alya about her nightly hand-outs with Chat, but she wasn’t sure how to tell her. Every time they spoke Alya too was able to see a change, but she had yet to put her finger on it. Every time they spoke the woman had a guessing game of what had happened, from Marinette waiting siblings to her having an online boyfriend. 

Marinette sighed, bent over yet another drawing project that had been in her head all morning. She could not tell Alya what had happened. Her friend was so dedicated to her chat that she would bike over as soon as she heard and for the time being she did not trust the butterflies to not akumatise Alya, especially when she would be that excited. 

A soft knock woke her from her thoughts. She unhatched the trapdoor. This time it was a Siamese cat that waited for her. She shook her head. 

“Already?” she told the cat, that purred as she stroked it. “I saw him yesterday, he’s awfully clingy for a cat at times.” 

The new note told her to wait for him in the evening at nine. She smiled and walked down to alert her father, who told her he would escort her if she wanted. It took her and her mother half an hour to ensure him that she would be fine. 

-oOo-

Signs of spring were everywhere, the Parisian air even smelled floral as the spring flowers bloomed all over the parks in Paris. With the lack of traffic, the scent was even greater than ever. This time Chat had brought her some hot chocolate in a thermos. Despite the spring blooms the night air was still a bit chilly. They clinked their cups as they sat down by their usual spot. To her surprise they didn’t start chatting right away. Instead he sat quiet beside her. 

“What’s wrong, Chat? You’re unusually quiet today.” 

He sipped his chocolate. His eyes seemed to stare far beyond where she could see. It was strange to see him so distant. Usually he was very into their evening gatherings. Not to mention, it was always he who decided on the time and day. She wasn’t able to, as the attacks happened on very irregular schedules. 

“I am sorry, princess,” he said softly, even his cat-puns were gone. “It’s just, I am afraid something has happened and we won’t be able to see each other for a while.” 

“Really, how come? Is it Hawkmoth, is he planning something? Are we all in danger?” she was worried. 

“No, well… both yes and no. The thing is, for months I thought I was able to do something, to be a hero to save people. The thing is, this morning I found out all my efforts have been in vain.” 

Marinette blinked. “No, that cannot be true,” she said, she refused to believe it. “Chat, you save people, you can shatter the wings of those things, you have saved countless Parisian lives.” 

He shook his head. He closed his eyes and she could see tears form in his green eyes. The mask he wore almost looked like skin this close, it was impeccable and stuck to his very eyelids. “I am afraid, it was all for nothing. This morning, I found a tunnel underneath Paris. The whole tunnel was filled with butterflies, white butterflies yet to become akumas. But they were thousands, several thousands of them, maybe even millions, it is hard to tell. But the ground, it crawled with them. Purple butterflies who had lost their wings and when it reached a pupae it would burst and five new akumas would appear from it. They multiply when they are not destroyed and even my cataclysm cannot touch them. I can’t do anything, I am useless.” 

It was devastating to hear. They were all literally sitting on top of a time bomb waiting to explode. Still, she refused to let him see how scared she felt at that moment. She hugged him, figuring he would need it more. 

“Marinette, I am scared,” he admitted. “You are the closest person I’ve had as a friend and I love you dearly. I know it wasn’t a coincidence that we met. I know we have to be soul mates somehow. You mean so much to me and seeing all of them today, I. I want you to run.” 

He firmly clasped her shoulder. His great green eyes stared deeply into her own. 

“I love you, you mean the world to me,” she blushed. “You are the best friend a guy can ask for and that is why I need you to get out of here. I promise, I will help you leave.” 

She wanted to cry. She wasn’t sure if or when Chat Noir could possibly have fallen in love with her, but despite everything there was nothing. She cherished him as a friend and she was thankful to whatever powers that had put them together. She had gained a friend at times when she had felt very lonely and it had relit the spark in her that made her the best woman she could be. It had helped her recover her friendships with her friends, despite their distances and the uncertainties. 

“Chat, I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I don’t,” she began, but to her surprise, Chat’s cheeks flared red beneath the mask. 

“I’m sorry,” he said hastily. “I don’t mean it like that.” He raised his arms. She stared at him for a minute, then they bought started laughing. 

“But I am serious, I have never had many friends and you are my most important friend. You’ve listened to me for weeks now and you never judge me, nor have you put me on a pedestal like so many others. It’s been like a fresh summer breeze to get to know you. I feel like I’ve grown to become better since we started to write and hang out.” 

She hugged him, she kind of had to after he had opened his heart for her. A heart was a fragile thing so she swore she would hold onto it. 

“Chat, I’ve already told you, I cannot leave Paris without my family. I know you care for me and I am so grateful to you for caring for me, but you don’t need to protect me. You have a responsibility to carry out. I know you are scared, I can tell, but I trust you. I know you will find a way to save us.” 

Chat sighed. 

“I just wish it was easy, but well… a friend of mine knows a little about the magic that has caused all this and you remember long ago that I said I was looking for someone, Ladybug.” 

She nodded. 

“I need her to do this, but she doesn’t exist. Not yet.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, in order to stop Hawkmoth there is another hero that needs to emerge, but my friend told me that the power that is needed is still dormant, asleep. We’ve tried, but we haven’t been able to awaken it. There is a person that is missing, but I don’t know who that person is, and my friend isn’t helping. He is kind of mysterious.” 

“Is he your roommate?” she asked. 

“No, he wouldn’t really care about this. Though, he knows who I am, beneath this mask. No, my friend is my landlord, but I kind of feel weird to call him landlord. He took me in months ago when I had nowhere to go. He kind of houses me for free, in exchange that I work for him.” 

“Really, what sort of work?” 

He pointed at his ears. “This,” he said with a smirk. 

She sighed. 

“You know, it is kind of unfair that there are people who knows who you are and yet you call me your friend and I have no clue.” 

Chat smiled, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Some other time, my lady. Some other time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up chapter 4.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks over the time of these weeks, of course I love them, but most of all, I know you who read this is already amazing for clicking into this story, so thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> NorthernSunshine


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I had to rewrite a large portion of the first half of this chapter because for some reason I struggled with this chapter and wrote a great portion in present form… how I made such an error I will never know.
> 
> I’ll probably have to return one day and reedit parts of it again.

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 5

It was early May when Marinette’s life turned around another 180 degrees. 

She had just returned with her mother after another successful delivery, which had brought them into a nervous meltdown as it was the farthest that they had needed to travel to make a delivery. It didn’t help either, as they left La Lune hotel, that several fluttering butterflies heading toward the direction of the Seine that they needed to cross to get back home. Her mother had hit the gas and hurried back to the bakery, where they had barricaded the door. The butterflies swarmed around them all morning, and the RNA sounded multiple times over the next couple of hours. 

When the clouds of akumas finally dispersed after noon she was dead tired. Last night she had stayed up late, a creative spurt had hit her, and she had used the margins of her notebook to draw some cute jewelleries she hoped she would be able to make one day. The jewelleries were inspired by a story Chat Noir had told her the evening before, of an older woman who lost her husband to war. It was a very sweet story. The poor woman had been returned his ring and used the money from his last mission to fuse their wedding rings into a decorative rose design for a new ring. 

She didn’t even remember falling asleep. She must have been more tired than she could imagine because the first she noticed was the ending of Jagged Stone’s Rock Legend album that pounded from the earbuds in her ears. At first she wondered if it had been the climactic drum solo that awoke her and she stretched, yawned and plucked her earbuds out. 

Screams met her from the street. Her body froze and a cold shiver struck through her. Something was happening, and it sounded like some kind of attack. But there was no alarm, what was happening? 

All of a sudden there was a sonic boom from somewhere above her. There was a shockwave as if air was pushed on top of her and she shrieked as her ceiling collapsed above her. Splinters of wood and dust rained down on her and she coughed from the remnants of her roof that now entered her lungs. A large hand grabbed her. The fingers were strong like steel and held her in a firm grasp. She tried her best to wriggle out, but whatever akuma that had grabbed her, it was too strong. 

She was lifted from her bed and soon found herself staring up at a large blue gorilla. It glared at her with an angry yet determined stare. She wanted to scream once again, but the blue monster held her in such a hard grip that it pressed on her lungs and she had trouble to breath. The gorilla blinked once, then it nodded and ran off with her held high above it. She passed out on the way. Her last worried thought was of her parents and if they were okay? 

She woke up hours later in the middle of a ruin. It was hot and she coughed once more from smoke and some nasty smelling fume. The first thing she noticed was the flickering lights from dozens barrels, that burned violently around her. A number of people hung around the fires, some hands stretched to warm themselves and some simply throwing things in to make the fires flicker or poof. She could recognise the people in leather, who cheered as two shirtless men fought like animals over a golden statue, likely stolen. All around her where akumas, some hanging from walls, some on the ground. They were all watching her. 

She coughed and tried to sit up, but she couldn’t move. She squirmed, her hands and feet were bound. Her hair had gotten loose and lay sprawled over the dirty ground that she lay on. She was able to lift her head a few centimetres to see that she had to be in an old destroyed building. She could see that she had been placed at the bottom of giant stairs that had been destroyed about ten steps above her. She was lying on a floor that looked like marble, but it was hard to tell as it was caked in dirt and even some blood. The crowd around her were loud and once some of them noticed that she was awake they shifted their attention to her and ignored the current fighting. 

Another teenage girl, with green eyes and long brown hair that went below her waist sneered down at her. Unlike most of the people who had joined with Hawkmoth, this girl did not wear the trademark jacket with the butterfly emblem. She wore a one-piece suit, with a long tail and big ears like a red fox and a mask to cover her identity. The masked girl smirked at her poor state, then bent down to touch her. 

“You poor thing,” she said, but neither her eyes nor the tone of her voice indicated that she meant what she says. “Don’t you worry, I am sure Chat Noir is coming here to save you.” 

The people around them laughed. Some made rude cat noises and one of the akumatised villains, a panther, transformed into a small cat. Another akuma, the horse man she met that day she met Chat, took hold of the cat-akuma and started to shake it violently. The whole act made the people laugh harder. 

Marinette didn’t know why she had been targeted, but it didn’t matter. She prayed that Chat Noir would stay away. Obviously they wanted him and she guessed this was why she was taken. She was their hostage. 

“Silence,” a soft but cold voice said. The akumas and people immediately stopped in their actions and the foxy girl slowly backed away from her. Marinette turned her head to see who the voice belonged to and a chill went through her bones as she recognised the face from every news report from the last year. 

A silvery mask, a purple suit, a cloud of purple moths. It is Hawkmoth. The man behind all their misery was there, just a few steps away from her. His face was masked, but she felt the coldness from his eyes as he stared down at her. His lips widened to a sadistic smile. 

I am sorry for your discomfort, my dear one. I simply told my gorilla to bring you hear. Hopefully, your journey wasn’t too uncomfortable. He is a good and loyal servant, but I am afraid he doesn’t know his own strength.” 

Marinette bites her lip. Hawkmoth made a hand gesture towards one of his followers, who took out a pen knife and cut of her ropes. It felt like a relief to be able to move, but she stayed wary. How would she get out of this? Was there a way to escape? She was a remotely fast runner, but not fast enough to run away from all these people and a whole bunch of monsters. 

“There, that must feel much better.” Hawkmoth continues’d, oblivious for now about her plans to somehow get away. “I can tell you are aware of who I am, so we can skip introductions. I have a few questions for you. How have you come to know Chat Noir and what is your relation to him?” 

Of course he had to ask that, and it confirmed that one of his followers or butterflies had seen them when she and Chat snuck away to the tower. She felt like an idiot, like an unnecessary weakness to Chat Noir. Hopefully, he would not come. At that moment she didn’t feel worth rescuing. 

She was scared, but the thought of what this man would do to Chat was scarier than her own fears. She knew this was the man that caused all the attacks to happen. She wouldn’t betray Chat for this. He was her friend. 

“I don’t know him.” She said, and tried to sound as convincing as she could. 

“She lies!” the girl from earlier said. Hawkmoth put a finger before his lips, to tell her to stay silent. 

“Once again, how do you know Chat? Are you friends? Do not worry, I mean you no harm as long as you cooperate. Please tell me, how do I get in contact with Chat Noir?” 

“I don’t know,” she denied once more. Now the people around started to murmur, some even started to hiss. She knew she wasn’t doing an amazing job at denying the facts, but she didn’t want to tell him anything. It didn’t take a genius to figure that something even worse would happen if she did. 

Hawkmoth’s demeanour changed. He pointed his staff at her and she gasped. At the tip was a single purple butterfly and she knew very well what he wanted to insinuate. 

“I have given you the ability to tell you by your own free will. Tell me where Chat is, or I will make you. It is your choice,” he said calmly. Marinette’s pulse quickened. The butterfly flapped its wings, as if to warn her. She couldn’t take her eyes of it. She didn’t trust him at all. 

But Hawkmoth lowered his cane. The young girl from earlier booed, but Hawkmoth glared at her. “Silence, Volpina, your time will come.” He said. Volpina, hissed but stayed put. 

“Young girl, do you know what true pain is?” he asked. He stood tall, upright and seemed to hover above her. She glared at him. 

“You mean all the pain you’ve caused upon the people here in Paris? Because this is pain, we have been separated, we cannot go see each other, we all live in fear thanks to you. We go around every day wondering if today will be our last.” 

Hawkmoth didn’t seem to listen to her. Instead he continued to what he wanted to say. “Many years ago, I believed I knew what true happiness was. I was a naïve man, blinded by love and a bond that I believed would be impossible to break. I was married, to the most amazing woman in the world. She was, she made my life worth living and I woke every day determined to bring her that happiness.” 

He paused, Marinette stayed silent. She had never heard this before and despite her fears of where this story was going, she wanted to hear it. 

“My dear Emelie,” Hawkmoth continued. “She was an angel born upon Earth, so beautiful and so perfect. I wanted to give her everything. She made me want to succeed so I could bring her everything she ever desired. I was nothing when we met, but I built myself an empire. I made myself a name. Still, she wanted more so we had a child.” 

Hawkmoth stopped. He put his hand over his forehead as if he was in pain. 

“It was such a mistake. She never fully recovered from childbirth. I had the best doctors, but she was never the same. Finally, I tried to use magic to help her, but it all became worse. She died in my arms and her last words. With her last words she said she hated me.” 

A sole butterfly flew down to land on his hand. He lowered it, watched it crawl across his gloved fingers and back to his palm. Then without warning he crushed it. Marinette gasped. To her those things seemed indestructible. 

“But that can all be fixed. There is a spell that can fix it all. I can revive her. I can make things right. I can reverse all the damage. I can bring her back. Magic is still the answer, but I need more. Chat Noir, he has one of the pieces that can bring her back to me.” 

Another butterfly flew forward and landed by her feet. Marinette staggered as she tried to back away from it, but Volpina hit her at the back of her head. Her eyesight blackened for a few seconds and when she came back Volpina held her as the butterfly flapped in front of her. Her pulse quickened, it was hard to breath. She knew this was it. 

“I am sorry, but I need Chat and you will get him for me.” 

She closed her eyes, she didn’t want to see it enter her. But as suddenly as Volpina had grabbed her she let her go. Marinette fell backwards. She opened her eyes to see the fox back away, a familiar baton lay beside her. 

“Hands off her, Hawkmoth!” Chat Noir said from atop of one of the broken walls. 

“Chat!” she called out to him. “No, get away,” she screamed, but he didn’t seem to hear her. His sole focus was on Hawkmoth, who raised his staff as a sword. Chat jumped down from the wall to lunge at him. She could see the akumas on the side getting ready to attack him. Without a second thought she grabbed the baton and threw it at him. 

He caught it instinctively and used it to get above the crowd. Marinette backed as Hawkmoth raised his cane to meet Chat’s blow like two swords clashing together. She could swear there were even sparks flying between them as Chat was thrown back, but he quickly got back on his feet. A few of the akumas lunged at him, but he dodged them by getting above them all once more. He landed on top of another wall, which he destroyed with a powerful whack of his staff. The wall toppled over the attacking akumas and Chat ran down once more to swing at Hawkmoth. 

One of the akumas, that closely resembled a spider, tried to wrap Marinette in its web. Marinette shrieked and ran to the side. She was lucky, the path that had opened for her ran close to one of the flaming barrels, which had turned over and the oil had the ground. It formed a wall of flames. It was hot, but she had no other option than to run through the fire and hope it didn’t burn her. The spider akuma followed but the oil in the barrel exploded just before the akuma was near to grab her and Marinette got away with a few singes to her clothes. As the akuma shrieked in pain, Marinette hid behind another wall. 

She heard Chat fall as he was thrown. The stone behind him broke. Luckily it was not the wall Marinette hid behind. Despite the danger she wanted to know what happened and wedged closer to the side to see what was happening. 

Hawkmoth had grabbed Chat by the collar. She wanted to scream, but had to muffle her own sounds by putting her hands over her mouth. She could see that Chat was injured, there was a trickle of blood from his forehead to his chin. 

“You are nothing.” Hawkmoth said angrily. “Give me the ring and I will let you walk away for now. It should have been you, not her. If you were never born, this would never had happened.” 

Chat spat in his face. “My fault,” he said viciously. “I wasn’t the one who abandoned his family, I wasn’t the one who made his wife into a trophy and neglected what she truly needed. You don’t want to admit it, but mother loved me with all her heart. You on the other hand, you were the husband who never deserved her. I hate you! I hate that I even have to share half of my genes from you. I will kill you, I swear, father.” 

Marinette gasped, though the sounds were still muffled. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Chat Noir, the hero, was Hawkmoth’s son. 

Hawkmoth kicked Chat Noir across his face. Chat groaned as he slumped. 

“I have the most fitting end for you. I won’t kill you, I will need you later. You are part of this grand plan and your demise will be my victory. But for now, I will change you. You have been foolish, childish, irrational. You’ve always been.” 

“Don’t make me laugh. I was your pawn for years. I did all you asked of me.” Chat Noir groaned through clenched teeth. 

Hawkmoth clenched his fist. 

“A child,” he said simply. A swarm of dark butterflies rose from his side. Chat’s eyes widened. Marinette saw as his right hand started blazing with dark wisps of his Cataclysm. 

Hawkmoth raised his hand and the butterflies swarmed him. She couldn’t see anything what was happening behind the swarm, but she heard him scream. There were flashed of black light, the butterflies were destroyed, one by one as they touched on the dark destructive power. But something was very wrong. Chat’s face appeared from beneath the dark cloud and he seemed to be in pain. He still reached out for the butterflies, tried to hit each and every one of them, but every time he did he looked tortured. 

“Yes, yes, grasp that pain and become my pawn, Chat Blanc.” Hawkmoth said triumphantly. She saw the change, as parts of Chat’s suit turned white. He was struggling to remain himself, but the more butterflies he touched the quicker the transformation happened. Without thinking she ran to him. She had to do something. 

“Chat, no!” she screamed and threw her arms around his neck. “Please, you are stronger than this. You cannot, you cannot turn on us. We need you Chat.” She cried, she clung to him, she was desperate to keep him in her arms. 

“H-help me,” He gasped. He was in such pain, it was evident in his face and his clawed hands dug into her shoulders as he clung to her as well. She wasn’t sure what to do, and the first thing that came to her was the old stories. A prince would kiss a princess to break the spell. Today Chat Noir was the princess and maybe she was his prince. 

Like the prince had broken the enchantment on Snow White, she kissed Chat, hoping against all hope that it would break whatever power that pained him. 

His lips were soft, slightly chapped from the heat of the fires around them. His mouth was warm against hers. It wasn’t unpleasant to kiss them, and after a few seconds he responded as well. They broke apart and she realised she must have closed her eyes at some point. She looked into his serpentine greens. His mask was black, and the white that had invaded parts of was gone. He smiled at her, relief ran through them both. 

“Impossible,” Hawkmoth said as he too realised that the butterflies had been subdued. Chat didn’t linger. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up. His staff hit the ground as he extended it to push himself and her away from Hawkmoth. 

“Next time we will finish this.” Chat shouted as he lunged them away to safety. As the sounds of the crowd was replaced by the rush of wind in her ears Marinette looked over at Chat. He looked angry, which was understandable, but also there was something else. They landed on one of the rooftops and she could tell that something was wrong. His hand, the one he had wrapped by her waist, was very likely broken. 

“Chat?” she asked, but he shook his head. “We don’t have time for this.” He said softly. “Can you hold onto me instead, I’m going to have to get us further away and make sure he isn’t following us.” She nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for all she was worth. Chat once more put his baton down and they were flying through the air and several of the arrondissements of Paris. 

One thing was very strange. She didn’t recognise these roofs and as she saw the Eiffel tower in the distance, she realised that Chat wasn’t taking her home. She squirmed, tried to get his attention. “Chat, where are you taking me?” she asked in slight panic. 

He set her down on top of a blue rooftop about a mile away from the tower, which hovered in the distance. “I’m sorry,” he told her. “Hawkmoth knows who you are, it won’t be safe to take you home. I will make sure your parents know you are safe, but you will need to come with me.” 

She was trembling. Their journey had been quite long and she wasn’t dressed for the colder air that had come since they left the fires at Hawkmoth’s lair. 

Chat noticed. He touched her shoulder gently, as if trying to calm her down. 

“Please Marinette, I am sorry, but I cannot let you get hurt.” He paused and fiddled with the end of his tail-like belt. “Do you trust me?” 

Did she have a choice? He was right. Hawkmoth had gone after her once. Somehow he knew they were seeing each other and that had led them to this predicament. She nodded. “I trust you,” she said. Chat smiled. He removed his tail-like belt and held it before her eyes. 

“Close your eyes,” he told her, she did. He gently tied the belt over her eyes to keep her from witnessing the next few rooftops that they would need to travel over. He lifted her once more and she felt the familiar feeling of flying. She wasn’t sure how far or which direction they went, but eventually Chat set her down on a balcony. She could hear a window open and she was carried through it. The warmth of being indoors hit her like a soft blanket. Chat shut the window behind him and closed the curtains before gentle hands removed the belt from her eyes. 

She blinked as her eyes got used to the ceiling lamp above her. She was surprise to see that the room she was in was fairly empty and very Chinese for someone outside of China. The room she was in wasn’t large, but it comfortably fit a sofa on the side with a low table, a thick dark desk stood to the side and on it she saw remnants of what looked like school books and papers and a mug. Around the sofa were several large pillows, thrown around. The room she was in had two doors, one closed and the other open leading to a standard bathroom, at least by the looks from where she stood. The room had a divider behind the sofa and she figured it either had to lead to a kitchen or perhaps a sleeping area. As she looked in the direction a Asian man walked out and she yelped. The man was quite short and old. He wore a red Hawaiian T-shirt and capri pants and there was something about him that looked familiar, but she wasn’t sure what. He carried a tray with a pot and four cups. 

“Welcome back Chat Noir,” he said softly. Marinette blinked, but Chat didn’t seem phased at all to see an old man greet him. Instead he nodded and said. 

“Marinette, this is Master Fu, my landlord and the one who has helped me with my secret life. Master Fu, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl Plagg keeps teasing me about. Be nice to her, she’s had a really bad evening, and so have I,” he stated and touched his damaged hand. 

“I see, very well. Come with me, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Do you want to take a shower before you join us, Chat Noir? I have some clean towels for you in there.” 

“That would be great,” Chat said, he sounded tired and Marinette couldn’t blame him. He gave her a quick wink before he headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Minutes later she heard the sound of water running. 

Marinette followed the old man and sat down in the sofa. Master Fu set down the cups and poured the content of the pot into the cups. A familiar scent hit her nostrils. It was oolong tea. 

Master Fu beckoned for her to drink and she did. The tea was warm, but not scorching. Despite her not knowing where she was or how she would get back to her parents she felt oddly calm. 

“I am utmost sorry for what has happened, Miss Marinette. My name is Wang Fu and my title within this strange mysticism is a Guardian. I am sure you have many worries and you have been through a lot this evening, but rest assured that neither I nor Chat Noir mean you any harm. Our Chat Noir, like you, is still young. When he told me months back that he had found a girl he could talk to, I told him it was good to have someone other than myself, old as I am, to talk to about his worries. But I am afraid by my advice, it has put you in danger my dear and I blame myself for that.” 

Marinette coughed. A drop of tea missed her mouth and trickled down her chin. 

“What, no, no, don’t feel bad. I, I was the one who sent Chat the scarf.” 

“That you did,” Master Fu continued, “and he was very happy to receive it. He has received many gifts over these months, but this time it was the first time someone made such an effort on his gift. It touched him deeply and I told him, a woman who is willing to bring her heart to you is a woman worth pursuing.” 

Marinette blushed. While she agreed that her gift was made from the heart, she wasn’t sure she had meant what Master Fu insinuated. 

“I told him to write to you first. I was certain simply having someone apart from me to talk to would do him good, but he wanted to see you. Every day when there were fewer akumas he asked if he could go and see you. I told him not to, because I wasn’t sure. But then I could tell his heart needed it, he needed it to mend his own broken heart.” 

Marinette couldn’t help to think that there was something familiar with Master Fu. Even if she was humbled that Chat had held their friendship so deeply, she felt like she had met him before. She had to know. 

“I am sorry, but have we met? You look so familiar.” 

It made him laugh. 

“Ah, I see you have forgotten. It makes sense, we’ve only met briefly. Many months ago I was on my way to look for an object I had lost. I had to venture outside this apartment, and I found myself in the 21st arrondissement when some of Hawkmoth’s followers spotted me. Hawkmoth knows who I am, we are not friends, but we have met under the worst of circumstances. I was scared that day. I wasn’t sure Chat would find me in time and this old body is not as sturdy as it used to. But then, a young woman appeared and lured my attackers away.” 

Marinette blinked. Of course, it was the day she had been saved by Chat. 

“How long have you known each other, you and Chat?” she asked. 

Master Fu smiled. 

“I have known him for many months, ever since he first became Chat Noir. I was aware of who he was before that, but not that he would be the best candidate in this country to become our hero. I am a Guardian, you see. My purpose is to guard the powers that allows people to reach their full potential and become the best people they can be. I guard the powers that can grant them the strength to become either a hero or a villain, depending on where their heart lies…”

Master Fu most likely had more to say, but at that point a small ball of black popped out through the bathroom door. Marinette shrieked as a tiny black creature emerged and stopped, hovering in front of Master Fu. 

“Fu, where is the cheese? I tried to ask him, but he kicked me out.” 

Master Fu glared at him. 

“Plagg, you know I’ve told you not to leave his side, even for a second.” 

“Can’t be helped, he kicked me. It’s not my fault, now where is my camembert?” 

Master Fu sighed. 

“There is still some left in the pantry, but don’t eat it all, we are quite low and the store won’t restock until Monday.” 

The creature, Plagg, flew away toward the kitchen. She tried to follow it, but at that moment the bathroom door opened. Chat noir had dropped his suit and was now dressed in pale blue jeans, a black T-shirt with coloured stripes and a white button-up shirt and was rolling the sleeves up as he exited the room. His injured right hand was wrapped in loose bandages. She saw the familiar blond locks and green eyes, but she gasped as she finally put the whole picture together. 

“No way,” she gasped. “You’re Adrien Agreste?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far, if you have any comments regarding the chapter feel free to leave one. I read all your comments and they’ve really helped me through this spring/summer.
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> NorthernSunshine


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MIDSUMMER! Of course, I know that almost all of you will have no clue what I am talking about, but tomorrow is one of our biggest holidays (bigger than Easter), so I wanted to ensure I wish you all Happy Midsummer and if you live in the far north, plenty of lovely sunshine! Sadly, due to the corona, I will have to remain away from friends and skip doing magical spells for this year, but oh well… you can dream about your potential boyfriend another day.
> 
> Anyway, of to where we ended.

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 6

”Adrien Agreste?” He smiled at her. Now that she looked at him there were plenty of similarities, the blond hair and the green eyes that she had spent years staring at. But at the same time who would have figured that female heartthrob, missing male model and general human perfection was also the super hero of Paris. 

A sudden thought hit her. If Adrien was Chat Noir and Hawkmoth was his father – he had said so himself – then that would mean that Hawkmoth was none other than Gabriel Agreste. 

Gabriel Agreste, her favourite designer and the person she aspired to become like. She felt sick. Her head spun and she wasn’t sure what to think anymore. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked and sat down beside her. She blushed. She wasn’t sure why she felt so tongue-tied, she had no problems talking to Chat, but this was Adrien Agreste. She had a crush on him since she was eight years old and saw his first modelling pictures. She looked him in the eyes and had to close them. His eyes, they were Chat’s eyes, but he was Adrien Agreste! 

Adrien-freaking-Agreste! 

She tried to breath but found herself near hyperventilating from having him this close. He looked concerned and took her hand and she grew an even deeper shade of red. 

All of a sudden the black little figure popped up in front of them. “Adrien, we’re out of cheese, go buy some.” 

Adrien pinched his nose with his left hand and she almost wanted to as well. The tiny creature smelled exactly like an unpasteurised camembert and it almost seemed to ooze from it. She could practically see the fumes surrounding it. 

“Plagg, what have I told you about flying into my face when you’ve eaten that junk.” Adrien said, nose still gripped tightly. The tiny creature Plagg did not seem amused. 

“Junk? JUNK? I’ll have you know that Camembert is a defined cheese with a sublime taste and delicate flavour...” 

“It smells Plagg, and you know how I feel about it.” Adrien whined. “We still have a wheel, but you won’t get it until tomorrow you glutton. Didn’t you hear Fu, we’re on a cheese shortage.” 

Plagg raised his tiny little arm and feigned a swoon. “The horror!” he whined and dropped onto the table. He landed into one of the cups and spluttered as he landed in the tea. Adrien took the third cup and Fu had the fourth. 

“I am sorry for, him. Plagg is special, but he normally means well.” 

Plagg’s sudden entrance was probably godsend, because the second – or was it third – shock of seeing him bounced her back to reality. There was some sort of creature, a cheese smelling creature in a cup of tea. It directed her attention down to Plagg. 

“It’s okay. What is a Plagg?” she asked, unsure what was happening. 

“Plagg is a kwami,” Master Fu explained, he had sat down on one of the pillows. “A kwami is like a little genie, they were born from the notions of powerful discoveries and forces, such as the power of time, regeneration, transmission, basically everytime a new discovery was made or born that made the world change. Plagg is Chat Noir’s kwami and holds the power of destruction and is the catalyst for the _cataclysm_. He also allows Adrien to become Chat Noir.” 

She tried to follow, but it sounded to bizarre that she didn’t quite understand what Fu meant. Adrien must have realised it or read it on her face. 

“See this ring, Marinette,” he said and held out his injured hand. Between the badly wrapped bandages she saw that he wore a silver ring on his right ring finger. She had never thought of it before, but as she thought about it, she recalled that Chat had a ring on his hand, but wasn’t it black? 

“The ring on his hand acts like the bottle for the kwami. When Plagg enters it, it transforms him into Chat Noir. Adrien here was chosen to wield this immense power because he has proven he will use this power for good.” Master Fu explained. 

“Fu gave me the ring after I helped him escape my father.” Adrien explained. “I had to promise him to be careful, Plagg’s powers are very strong and have to be wielded with care. I was told he caused some major destructive events throughout history and there have been predecessors before me, other Chat Noirs, who have accidentally caused more harm than good.” 

He placed his hand back on hers. Her cheeks flared, but he didn’t notice. This close, she could barely hear the next thing he told her. 

“I am sorry for what happened today, Marinette. I never meant for you to be dragged into all of this, but my father must have found out about us. That is the only reason he would go after you, because he’s been after me for months. My father, he has not been well, not since mom passed away. Mom was never healthy, but it wasn’t because she had me. Doctors told her that she had a weak immune system and after I was born she was hit badly by pneumonia and she never recovered fully. Father, father may think he found the best doctors, but those men were experimental bastards who cared for money, not for her health. She was so sick before she left us. She made me promise not to go after her. I don’t even think she truly loved father near her end, he was so obsessed with her health, but not her feelings. It hurts, but he has only ever thought about himself.” 

His whole demeanour had changed. Despite his appearance being Adrien Agreste, she could see so many of Chat’s sides in him at that moment that the picture she had always carried of Adrien Agreste started to fuse with Chat. She was still blushing, but as he continued, she tried to focus as he spilled his heart to her. Maybe meeting her as himself had made him feel like telling her. She may never know. 

“My father always had big ambitions for my life. He had his empire and he needed someone to be the front for it, someone young and innocent. Someone like his own son. I wasn’t even aware that he tried to make me his own personal mannequin. As a child he put me on a chair in front of older men with cameras. At first, I did it to gain his attention. He used to praise me whenever I did a good job. But as I got older, there was less praise and more strict orders. Adrien, why aren’t you more focused on work and stop gawking at the window, those kids aren’t good for you. Adrien, you need to focus, you are an Agreste, not a mangy destitute from the Moulin Rouge. Adrien, stand straight, never slouch! I wasn’t allowed outside the house, I never made friends. I never went to school because he had to protect me from bad influences.” 

He paused, chest heaving. She put her hand in his and he took it. As he spoke the image she still had of him as the gorgeous model slowly died and she saw how blind she had been as a younger girl, gawking at a boy who had no choice but to act perfect. But Chat was not perfect, despite his greatness there were flaws and most of all there was a human heart there. 

She felt like crying, this was too much and she wasn’t sure what was what anymore. Completely oblivious to her inner turmoil Adrien continued his story and she did her best to listen. 

“Many years ago, my father stole a Miraculous from Master Fu, it contained the Miraculous for transmission and a kwami called Nooroo. Master Fu knew that Nooroo had been stolen. It took him years to figure out where he had gone and when he did, he came to our house to ask for him back. But of course father refused. It was the first time he akumatised anyone, in this case my bodyguard. He turned him into a gorilla and had Master Fu thrown out. I saw it and I tried to reason with him, but he threatened to make me into one as well. Something in me snapped that day. I hid Master Fu in the house, at first to spite him, but as father got angrier we both hid and did our best to remain hidden. Father blew a fuse and blew up the house. Master Fu gave me my ring to help us bust out and well… we’ve lived here since. I don’t think he knows where I am, but he keeps looking for me and makes those akumas to draw me out. I don’t think he expected me to fight back as I did.” 

He paused. 

“I am sorry, he tried to use you to get to me.” 

It was reflective, but she needed it too. She hugged him. Her heart pounded, her head hurt, there was a roaring frustration that wanted to emerge from deep within her and her cheeks were still warm but right now she knew he needed the hug, as did she. He hugged her back, she could feel his arms tighten around her waist. “It’s okay, you saved me after all,” she murmured. 

From the side Master Fu seemed quite oblivious to the scene in front of him. He drank his tea and smiled warmly. 

“You have done me splendidly proud, Adrien. I made the right choice, though you hadn’t needed to hide me in so many strange places in your house.” 

They let go of each other. It felt as if there was something odd between them, it was hard to find words. Her mind felt like a mess. On one hand he was Chat Noir, but her eyes spoke Adrien Agreste and she found it was hard to keep her eyes on him when she felt this confused. Instead she turned to Master Fu, but her question was directed at Adrien. “How did you manage to hide, in your own house. Didn’t your father ever notice where you were?” 

He chuckled. 

“The mansion is huge. When I was young I used to hide from Nathalie that way. She was my father’s secretary.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“I am not sure. I hope she was akumatised because that would mean that someday I can save her. Parts of me fear that she was killed when the mansion blew up. My father grew very angry when he couldn’t find Fu, you see, my ring is part of a set of jewels known as Miraculouses.” 

“Miraculouses, what are those?” she asked. She still couldn’t get her hand around it. She looked down at Plagg. The little creature had gotten over his initial anger of being dropped in tea and had loosened up to spread his limbs in the murky substance. 

“A Miraculous, miss Marinette, is an ancient Chinese item that hosts a kwami. A kwami is a creation. When new powers and knowledge of this world is made it shapes into a power and that power was something ancient Chinese masters managed to create into tiny little creatures. A kwami like Plagg captures all of that essence and with the Miraculous you can control that power. For example.” 

Master Fu raised his right arm. He wore a simple leather bracelet with a jade turtle tied on it. The turtle on the bracelet glowed and another tiny figure, much like Plagg except it was green and looked like a turtle, shot from the bracelet and landed on her lap. 

“Good evening, my name is Wayzz. I am the kwami of protection.” 

She squeaked, not prepared for yet another of these tiny things, but Wayzz smiled at her and that made her calm down once more. She looked at Plagg, who by now was making bubbles from his tea. She set her cup aside for a minute as Plagg stared at her. 

“What?” he asked. “Unless you have cheese somewhere on you, don’t bother staring. It’s rude.” 

“You are rude,” Adrien countered. 

“Whatever, hey old man, so what is the plan now? Gonna return this girl and start looking for my partner?” 

Master Fu snickered. “Patience, Plagg, we will find Tikki’s partner,” he said softly. The black kwami sank back into the tea. Marinette was amazed that it hadn’t scorched itself by now. 

“How?” Adrien asked and turned back to the older man. Whatever they were talking about it was obvious he was well invested in it. “I’ve searched everywhere. I even brought the earrings with me and yet we have nothing. Tikki is still asleep and until we can find a girl who can wake her we are getting nowhere.” He looked quite upset and as Marinette looked closer, very tired. Master Fu must have noticed as well, because he took Adrien’s cup. 

“My sweet boy, you are as impatient as a kitten at times. She will come, but everything has its time. Much like you cannot make a kitten grow faster, you cannot force Tikki out of her hibernation. I can see that today has exhausted you. Let me look at your hand properly before you go to bed and then we will talk more tomorrow. I know you say you can look after yourself, but this,” he pointed at the now loosening bandages. “Won’t let it heal faster.” 

Adrien sighed and held out his hand. Master Fu gathered some first aid supplies and bound the hand tightly. Adrien got out of the sofa, stretched and yawned as Fu took the cups. Plagg flew up as well and started licking the tea from his fur like a cat. Marinette felt a little lost, until Fu returned with some pillows and a blanket. 

“I am sorry to say that we do not have an extra bed in this apartment. My own apartment is below this one and I let Adrien live in my old studio as he needed someplace to live. He is doing me a great favour as Chat Noir, you see. As circumstances are, I cannot ask of you to return to your home, but do not worry. Your parents are safe. I have a friend who has been able to check on them and he has also informed them that you are with us, safe. They weren’t very happy, but they understand that this will be for the best. Hawkmoth has no knowledge of this place and I have used Wayzz protective energies to make sure to make it extra hard for him to find us. You will sleep here, on this sofa and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask either me or Adrien for it.” 

She nodded and gently took the pile of blankets and pillows from the older man’s hands. Master Fu smiled and raised his fingers as if to imitate himself tipping a hat for her. He then bowed toward Adrien before leaving them both. 

“Well, I guess we will room together.” Adrien said and she blushed again, but because he was Adrien Agreste, she was slowly getting over that. It was because she realised it would be the first time she slept over at another boy’s place, solo. 

“There is an extra toothbrush under the sink, I always have a few extra to wash Plagg with when he stinks too much. Also, I’ll lend you a shirt to sleep in,” he paused as she continued to stay silent. “Are you okay?” 

She buried her face in the pillow she held onto and tears streamed down her face. The events of the day, kidnapping, waking up at hawkmoth’s lair, the fighting, nearly seeing him turn into an akuma, finding out Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, learning about his past and the heavy magic. It was becoming too much. All she could do was cry and cry she did. 

Adrien smiled, though she didn’t notice, and hugged her. They stayed like this as her cries slowly softened and turned into a soft hiccough. He kissed the top of her hair and held her close, running his uninjured left hand over his back and shoulders. 

“Thank you Marinette. Despite all the bad things that have happened, I am happy that you are here.” 

It made her smile, at least within her heart. Despite everything she was happy she had Chat with him. He was here, he was with her. Famous model or not, she trusted him and whatever needs she would have, they would wait until tomorrow. 

-oOo-

She woke hours later to an unfamiliar sound of someone rummaging through her room. Something was scurrying right over her chest and she shrieked thinking it was a mouse. She sat up and found herself staring at a tiny black creature that looked like a miniature version of a cat with bright green eyes. It was by then that she remembered that she wasn’t at home anymore, she was at the apartment of Adrien Agreste. Plagg blinked and they stared at each other for a few seconds before he flew off. He flew towards the kitchen area and she could hear him go through every nook and cranny for something. Probably his cheese, she remembered them talking about it the day before. 

Slowly she got up and walked into the kitchen where Plagg had thrown things around. The kitchen, she noticed, was a mess of empty good containers and half eaten ready meals. Among all the rubble she saw him zoom back and forth. 

He stopped once he saw her. “You wouldn’t have any camembert on you, would you?” he asked licking his lips. 

She blinked and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t even have money on me.” 

Plagg fumed. 

“Get dressed,” he ordered. “There are some euros in the cookie jar and there is a shop at the end of the street. We can go there and you can help me carry it.” She nodded, rummaged through some of the messy shelves until she found a ceramic jar which indeed had money in it. Over a hundred euros to be precise. She wondered why on Earth Adrien had all that money stuffed in a jar, Chat Noir or not, that couldn’t be a safe hiding spot. 

She got dressed, brushed the tangles from her hair and brushed her teeth before running out the door. She had no key, but the door was unlocked and she was confounded and also slightly alarmed by it as it was pretty scary to know just about anyone could have entered while she slept. Plagg didn’t let her linger. He chased her down the stairs and out on the open and empty streets. She wasn’t surprised at the lack of life outdoors and hesitated by the door. 

“Hurry up, I’m starving and Adrien is still asleep. Trust me, nothing can get him up when he is this tired, not even another akuma.” 

She closed the door silently behind her. 

“Sure,” she said, not too fond of hearing that their only hero could sleep so soundly, but he had been through a lot the day before. “Which way?” 

“This way!” Plagg answered and flew to her left, she followed. 

The store Plagg directed her toward was a small private owned convenience store. A large man, who stared at old recordings of a football game played between England and France from 1969 played on an old VHS cassette. He didn’t seem to notice he had customers, which was probably a good thing because Plagg left the safety of her jacket to pursue the cheese counter. There was no camembert to his immense frustration, but she bought an assortment of brie which was an okay substitute, just not as good and at the most passable to eat. 

The shop was small and there were certainly gaps within the shelves, namely toilet paper, rice, pasta and flour, most of the ingredients that people had gotten to last them a while. Thankfully, they had left some. She found good potatoes, a cabbage that looked descent and not too rotten, an assortment of spices and dried herbs that were still quite well stocked, some dried meat that people had probably left due to the flies in that very area, but it looked edible. Thankfully the nearby baker had not stopped making bread and there was a damaged package of rice and a few cans of various substances. 

The coast was still clear when she returned to the street. Plagg could feel an akuma, but not in their vicinity so she hurried back. To her surprise, she didn’t need the code for the door. The Plagg cat flew straight into the lock and somehow that made it open. 

The bags she had to carry back were heavy and she had to stop halfway to rest before she got back up to their floor. Once she was back in the apartment, she noted that Adrien was still asleep and there was a lot of mess to clean before she could get started on breakfast. 

She figured if she was to stay with them then she could help provide descent food and make herself a little useful. She couldn’t fight the akumas, but she knew how to cook and judging from the kitchen Adrien couldn’t have eaten well over these last few months. Even if he seemed to have given up on his modelling career, she knew such food would not be good in the long run. 

Plagg dove straight into the cheese bag and she had to wrestle the brie from him. She promised him a descent portion if he helped her locate where the pots and pans were. The food was unpacked, the trash was thrown into the now empty food bags and the kitchen scrubbed clean once more. She found a cutting board, a knife that was in desperate need of sharpening and made a few slices of bread. She found olive oil that didn’t seem to be out of date and poured that onto the bread and let it absorb the fat. She found cups, boiled some water and then used the cabbage and rice to make a simple stir fry. By the time she put the boiled rice in the pan of cabbage the door to the bedroom opened. 

She turned to see him look at him from the sofa. She blushed. Adrien had worn a simple T-shirt and boxers asleep, his head was tousled, much like his hair always seemed when he transformed into Chat Noir and it fit him very well. In fact, she wished she had her phone with her, then she would have taken a picture to remember it by. He looked very adorable. 

He walked up behind her as she put the stir-fried rice into two bowls. She could feel the warmth of his body as he leaned over to look. 

“What are you making?” he asked softly. 

“Well, it’s stir fried rice with some cabbage. I also bought some fresh bread and I’ve poured a little olive oil on them. I know, it is a weird breakfast but the shop down the street didn’t have much.” 

“They never do. People here bought out most and he doesn’t get many deliveries, but it is close and you can normally make it if you make a run for it. I’ve seen plenty of people run down the street when they get close to run out of food.” 

He sniffed. 

“It smells good, do you cook?” 

“Well, I am a baker’s daughter. A baker has to bake, but as mom puts it, it is just as important to know how to cook well. Mother taught me to make French and Chinese cuisine and my grandma is Italian, so I’ve eaten a lot of Italian food as well when we visited her. Grandma often serves fresh bread that we dip in fresh olive oil from the local farms.” 

“Sounds amazing, it’s almost like a fusion cooking. Do you need any help? I’m sorry I slept through most of your cooking.” 

She shook her head. 

“It’s all done, you can go sit down. I’m just going to bring it over.” 

“I can help,” he insisted, but she looked down at his still bandaged hand. 

“Adrien, you are still injured, you need to rest,” she pointed out. He frowned but didn’t argue. 

They sat down by the sofa. Though the arrangements of the food was a little strange it didn’t taste awful. She tried to read his expressions, but he didn’t show it. Instead he sat with his phone out and browsed the news to see if there had been any new akuma attacks while he slept. 

The silence was almost uncomfortable. The food she has made was okay, though she wished that she had an egg or some Chinese sausage to put in the stir fry but there were none at the store. As she poked her cabbage Adrien looked up from his phone. He seemed relieved, which made her guess there had been no major events during the night. 

“I’ve got an idea,” he said and he sounded energetic. “Since it seems it might be a slow day today, how about we start off with a few games of Ultimate Mecha Strike II?” 

It came from nowhere, but the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. She loved games, she had done since her father introduced video games to her as a young girl. She would even say she was quite good at it and well… if you could win a twenty times victory over your father, maybe she could give him a challenge. 

It was the icebreaker they needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things… I might have to schedule a break into this story because I am getting behind on my writing. Gonna try my best to not fall behind more than I already am, but of course, tomorrow will be the Midsummer Festivities and I doubt I will get a lot done this weekend.
> 
> Secondly, tell me if this chapter is a little wonky. I tried my best to sort Marinette through, but I honestly have spent five hours rewriting ¼ of this chapter about 20 times now. I think it will make sense, but frustratingly I noticed I started writing things in present time again… 
> 
> *goes out and yells at herself for her own incompetence*


	8. Chapter 7

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 7

It was a strange new experience rooming with the hero of Paris, but she could proudly say that she slowly got used to it. She was equally proud to say, she had gotten used to living with Adrien Agreste, her former crush and nowadays roommate, but that did not mean there hadn’t been a few incidents along the way. 

The first day had been a bit weird. After breakfast, and their short game tournament, Master Fu came to visit them. He had brought a few things from Marinette’s home. Her parents had been moved to another apartment and they had been very worried for her when they returned to find the roof destroyed and their daughter missing. True to his words Master Fu had asked his old friend, Marianne Lenoir, to visit them and tell them where their daughter was and that she would be safe until Paris was saved. Miss Lenoir had returned the next day with some of her clothes, her phone and a letter from her mother who wished her to stay safe and to keep in touch as often as she could. 

Despite his injured hand, Adrien was not allowed to rest and just a couple of days after she had moved in there was a major attack upon the tenth arrondissement and Chat Noir had to go. It was by this point that she learnt that there was an entire ordeal happening. 

Master Fu’s kwami Wayzz flew through the floor and woke Plagg. The black cat had been napping on one of the pillows on the sofa. Marinette had been on the other end of the sofa doing the daily crosswords on her phone, a trend she had started as there was little to do, when the black little creature was tussled into the air as Wayzz dove upon them. 

“Wayzz, what the? Let a cat sleep, will you?” 

“I am sorry, master Plagg, but there is another attack. It was on the radio, tenth arrondissement, go wake Adrien.” 

Plagg murmured something that she couldn’t hear but flew straight toward Adrien who also had taken a nap. They had been on patrol all night and commonly slept during the day if time would allow them. 

She heard how Adrien woke and murmured something at Plagg, then seconds later it followed by Plagg who screamed. “Get up, we’ve got work. Move so I can get back to my catnap as soon as possible!” There was a thump as Adrien must have fallen out of bed. 

“Plagg, why didn’t you say so. Claws out!” 

Wayzz flew over to Marinette. 

“They are ready, Marinette, can you open the window for them, they need to hurry.” 

She nodded and unhatched the large window. Seconds later Chat Noir appeared and swiftly leapt up on the windowsill and got ready to leave. Before he did, he turned to her. 

“Sorry, gotta go, Paris is calling. If you need anything, talk to Wayzz or Master Fu. Go down and see him, this might take a while and I am sure he can keep you company.” 

“Okay, be careful.” 

“Always, purrincess,” he laughed and flew away. She followed him for a while until he landed below one of the rooftops and couldn’t see him anymore. Then she closed the window, but she didn’t lock it. 

The apartment felt cold without them. Wayzz flew up to her and smiled. 

“I wouldn’t mind escorting you to Master Fu. I am sure you still have question and my Master is very wise.” 

“Sure,” she said. She had to admit, she was a little curious as to who this strange man was and how he knew so much about Adrien, Chat Noir and these strange objects called Miraculouses. 

-oOo-

Master Fu’s apartment was much different from Adrien’s apartment, in fact, she was surprised when she entered Master Fu’s apartment because it was almost empty. 

Almost. The apartment was a single room apartment with a tiny kitchen and tiny bathroom that was too small to fit a bathtub. The main room itself was sparsely furniture. It had a couple of pillows around a low table and a mattress. It was just that, a mattress, not even a bed. She felt horrified. Had she known then she would have taken the mattress and let Master Fu sleep on the sofa. The Asian man wasn’t young, and she was certain he had to feel the stiffness of the floor. She felt that simply on the sofa, but it had to be softer than a mattress on the floor. 

In one corner there was an old gramophone that stood upon a stool and played old jazz music. Wayzz flew over to the large horn and sat down on the rim and seemed to perch on it. Master Fu sat by the small table. A steaming bamboo mug stood on the table in front of him and to her surprise there was a second mug for her. 

“Welcome, Marinette,” he said gently with a wide smile. She smiled in return and sat down to join him. 

“Thank you, how did you?” 

“I know many things, but most of all, I listen very carefully. Despite my age, my hearing is better than most. It also helps that I have a radio.” He snickered as the music stopped and Marinette realised that the gramophone was no gramophone but a radio in disguise. 

“Today at 12:48pm an akuma was witnessed to attack the art studio of the artist Théo Barbot,” a male news reporter said. “Chat Noir was quick to enter the scene and subdued the akuma and minimised the damage. Despite this, new shelters have been directed to the three families who were directly affected by the attack as The Sculptor has remodelled parts of the surrounding area of Mr Barbot’s studio. Two more akuma attacks can be reported today. One that happened shortly after the Sculptor was trapped into his own clay, this time by Stormy Weather, who has frozen the Paris Aquarium. Luckily, none of the staff nor fish have been damaged. The second attack was just reported in. For those who live or have been confined in the 5th Arrondissement, please be vigilant as there are reports of a small ant-size akuma that can multiply and eat its way through walls. I have just heard; Chat Noir is on his way and the fire department is going to assist him in washing the termite away.” 

Marinette gasped. Adrien’s hand was still wounded, she was worried that he was struggling to fight. Master Fu on the other hand stroked his little beard and looked almost pleased. 

“Master Fu,” she started. “Are you ever worried that any of these attacks might kill him?” she asked. Now that she knew who Hawkmoth was and that he didn’t seem to care to hurt his son she was more worried than ever. 

Master Fu returned her worry with his smile. He bent down below the table to take out a box of fortune cookies, wrapped in gold paper. She took one, as did he. “Do you know the funny thing about fortunes? You never know where it is meant to go. Even the richest of people can become the poorest overnight if your fortunes are turned.” He opened and cracked his fortune cookie, she did too. Hers said: 

_“For hate is never conquered by hate. It is conquered by love.”_

“Long ago, I was born in China in a small village in the North,” Master Fu continued. “In those days China was still an empire, ruled from the Forbidden City. In the mountains of the North, we had our own forbidden city and children from my village and nearby villages were sent there at the age of ten.” 

Marinette looked up at the elderly man. She was stunned. She knew enough about Chinese history to know the last emperor of China ruled until 1912. If this was true, Master Fu had to be at least over 106 years old. It wasn’t impossible, but she had never met someone that old and that agile. 

“I’m sorry,” she was curious with this revelation, “but how old are you, Master?” 

“Oh, well, I am 186 years old.” 

She blinked, no, he must have said 86. 186, that was impossible. 

“Oh, no one outside our little establishment knows. Back in those days there were few records of births, so I have no such papers apart from my legal documents here. But it was a little hard to explain my age, so my friend helped me become a little younger. But that is my true age, 186.” 

Marinette panicked. 

“I am so sorry. If I had known I’d let you sleep on the sofa upstairs. I cannot, you shouldn’t suffer because of us. Please, Faster Fu, you cannot live here all alone at your age.” 

A finger appeared over her lips. Master Fu had leaned forward and placed his finger over her mouth to silence her. 

“My young friend, I am perfectly fine on my mattress and with my simple lifestyle.” He chuckled. “I can see now why you and young Adrien get along so well. The first time we met and he learned of my age he acted the same. He told me to hide in one of the guest bedrooms instead of a broom closet, but my age is not a hindrance. In fact, I sit on bountiful knowledge and though my knees can ache at times and I may not be able to carry large bags up all these stairs, I am as healthy as a 70-year old.” 

Marinette blinked. She had a hard time processing what Master Fu was telling her. Yet, it wasn’t surprising that she had a hard time understanding the essence of magic. It had not been long since she learnt the truth about Chat Noir. 

“I realise this must be hard for you, but I believe it is important for you to know the full story. I may be old. Perhaps I am close to a senile old fool, but I can see the kindness in you. You are a bright soul with a great deal of courage and most importantly the fact that you understand the importance that the wrong information is not passed on to those who don’t need it. You see Marinette, you have a great deal of things ahead of you and I believe, with my wisdom, that you need to be prepared.” 

She nodded. 

“Let me tell you a story, it might help you understand where all this springs from. I was born in a small village in today Northern China. In China, in those days, children were taken from the villages to train in a sacred temple by the Snowy Mountains. Most of the children would return to their families after a year, a little more mature and a little wiser, but on rare occasions a child is found with certain fates. I was one of those children. My parents brought me to the temple when I was ten years old, but the weeks before I believed I was to return home, I was informed that my home would remain within the temple.” 

Fu took a sip and he wore a blank expression upon his face, as if his mind had turned all its attention to sad memories that came from his heart. 

“When children were picked to remain at the temple it was to make them into guardians of the many Miraculouses. You have seen what these great powers can do and for many centuries these powers were heavily guarded. On occasion a monk from the temple would venture into the world on the mission to bestow the right soul with a Miraculous, as it holds such great power and the power can change the fate of history. This is an important but dangerous task and most saw it as a great honour. But I was not one of them. I wanted to return home, I had no interest of becoming one of these guardians. So, I tried to flee, and I stole some of the Miraculouses in order to escape.” 

Marinette gasped. 

“Yes, once you entered the service as a monk you could not leave it. The older monks were very watchful and very wise and they could almost read your intentions before you even had time to think them. Twice I was put in isolation without food or water for 24h before I was allowed to return to my room. I hated it there and they knew. I knew in order to flee I had to gain power in order to do so. I- I stole a Miraculous box containing the Miraculous for the black cat, the ladybug, the moth, the peacock, the turtle and several more. I wore the peacock Miraculous and used my anger to create a monster to distract the monks and flee. In my haste, I fell down from the top and I dropped the box. I was able to gain most of them all back, save for the moth and the peacock that fell of me after I hit the ground. I wasn’t worthy to carry them and as I ran away I thought they were lost forever.” 

Master Fu walked over to the gramophone. Marinette followed and saw as the older man opened a lock on the box. Inside was another box, dark, hexagonal shape with a Chinese red stamp on top. He took the box to the table and opened it. They sat down again and Marinette gasped for the second time. 

Several small compartments opened like a lotus bloom. Inside were several ornaments, ranging from a beautiful bee comb to a lovely necklace shaped like a fox’s tail or a lovely jade bracelet of a snake biting its tail. In the centre of all the smaller boxes was a hollow, shaped and coloured like a yin and yang. The red yang was empty but in the centre of the dark yin was a pair of earrings. She couldn’t help but to look at them, as if they were among the most fascinating objects in the world and yet there was something that frightened her. Still, something in her heart wanted desperately to reach into the box and take them out, but that would be completely irrational. 

“Tell me Marinette, do you desire power?” he asked as she watched her gaze at its content. She hesitated. The items all looked like beautiful accessories, but there was something intimidating about them, as if she’d burn her hand if she touched them. Fu watched her for some time before he suddenly closed the box. There was a sense of determinations glinting in his old dark eyes. 

“Master Fu, those earrings?” 

He nodded. “Yes?” 

“What are they?” 

Master Fu raised his head. 

“Tell me, Marinette, did those earrings look special to you?” 

“Well,” she hesitated. She wasn’t sure how to explain it. “They looked different. Plainer than some of the other things. But the design was very lovely, simple.” 

Master Fu looked at her for some time, then he nodded. 

“Marinette, please be honest with me, did you feel anything when I opened the box?” 

She felt stupid. She shouldn’t get stuck emotionally on a pair of earrings and she felt a little embarrassed about it, so she shook her head gently. 

“No master Fu, they looked normal to me.” 

He nodded. 

“Very well, you can head back upstairs again. I know for a fact that Adrien has returned and from what I understand, he will look forward to one of your meals tonight.” 

-oOo-

Master Fu had to be a psychic, there was no other way to explain how he knew what was happening. 

Much like Master Fu had told her Adrien had returned. When she returned to the apartment, she found Plagg on top of a pillow moaning about cheese and she heard the shower turned on, which meant that Adrien was back as well. As it had neared dinner, she figured she might as well start cooking. Plagg heard her rummage through the drawers for a cutting board and knives and came to join or, or as it really was, to bug her about cheese. 

Their dinner was a stew of dried meat cooked in tomato sauce with some garlic and plenty of herbs. The tomatoes came from a can and she had found the garlic within the pantry and boiled potatoes at the side. The food was finished by the time Adrien re-joined her. Plagg lay on the sofa, a large chunk of brie now in his belly. 

“It smells divine, what did you make?” Adrien asked as he towelled the worst moisture from his hair. 

“Just some stew and potatoes, I made tomato sauce to go with it.” 

She brought the finished plates to the sofa and they sat down. Plagg grumbled, he often got sleep from brie and napped on one of the many pillows. 

They ate in comfortable silence this time. She had steadily grown used to having Adrien around her and she liked having him around. She didn’t like being alone. 

“So, how was it outside. I heard the report on Fu’s radio.” 

Adrien grimaced, but not because of the food. Something must have happened that the reporter missed. 

“I’ve had better days. The two first akuma weren’t so bad. The Sculptor was annoying, he tried to make me into one of his creations but once I figured his powers I simply had to get him to redesign himself. I’ve encountered Stormy Weather before and I know her powers well. We managed to trap her in an unused tank, she froze herself. But that last one.” 

“The termites?” 

“Those weren’t termites. The first report made it sound like an ant’s nest and I figured me might be able to wash them away, bugs cannot swim. But what they really were, was a million toy soldiers. A small kid got upset with his mother not allowing him to play so he was akumatised into a toy soldier that multiplied when you caught one of them. Worse, he came with a squadron of tanks and barricade rams, which explained all the holes people reported. We tried to wash them away but those things could swim, so I had to Cataclysm the ground and ended up in the sewers.” 

Marinette snorted. She knew it wasn’t funny but she also knew Chat Noir had cat tendencies. 

“It’s not funny, I have an enhanced height of smell in that suit. I nearly suffocated because of it.” 

“Well, I hope this can calm down your nose a little,” she said and smiled. 

“Trust me, this is like heaven in comparison.” 

They went back to their meal and hurried to finish. Marinette had checked the amount of food they had stored and realised she would need more in order to feed the both of them. She figured she might be able to borrow Plagg for her errands. Despite his size he had been good company last time. 

When they finished she dumped the dishes in the sink and washed them. She also wrote a list of the items she would hope to find and figured she’d need to make a food plan for the coming days. Adrien’s cupboards had been quite empty. 

Adrien sat on the sofa and watched her. “Where are you going?” he asked after a while when he noticed her putting her shoes back on. 

“To the store, we need more food.” 

“Really, didn’t you and Plagg buy some?” 

“We did, but we ate most of it. And the bags were quite heavy, I could only carry that much. Plagg, do you mind coming with me? I could use some good cat eyes to spy for butterflies.” 

Plagg was curled up on the sofa and opened one eye sleepily and frowned. 

“Don’t wanna, Adrien, you go.” He whined and turned over to put his back toward her. 

“I’m going to look for camembert.” Marinette tried, she had by now understood that this was a code word to get Plagg to do other things than loaf around. 

Plagg clutched his tiny ears to his head. “I don’t hear you, I’m asleep,” he sang loudly. Adrien chuckled. Marinette glared. She didn’t want to go alone, but she needed to. 

“I’ll go with you.” Adrien offered. She was a little surprised. Adrien worked a lot as Chat Noir, maybe not every day, but he could be gone for hours as today showed. She figured he would want to rest. 

Marinette had her hand on the handle. “You don’t need to, I can manage.” 

“Trust me,” Adrien said and walked over to her. He put his own sneakers on and grabbed the keys from a drawer and a hoodie from a hook by the door. “I could use a walk, in normal clothing. It’s no fun being stuck here, even I have to stay indoors to keep away from those things when Chat is not needed.” 

She nodded and they hurried down the many stairs. Adrien checked the coast, he seemed to have grown a radar for butterflies, but he told her he couldn’t sense them near for now. This time they saw a few more brave souls head out. Apparently, the shop had been restocked and the bravest people then chose to hurry to get their hands on as much as possible. Adrien took her hand and they ran toward the store. He lifted the hood to hide parts of his. As Adrian Agreste he was easily recognisable. 

Half an hour later they returned to the apartment with four more bags of groceries. Marinette had gotten them bread, rice, pasta, several more cans of vegetables, soups and other useful ingredients, some more dried meat and a fresh assortment of bouillons and stock cubes. There had also been some fresh vegetables, a fresh cabbage this time, some tomatoes, a big heavy cauliflower and some asparagus. She had also bought a handful of cheeses she could use both for cooking and a couple of camembert for Plagg. Apart from the big ingredients she had also bought soy sauce, ginger, a big scallion and more oil. 

Adrien was excited about the food she had planned to make. He had compared her to the old chef that used to make meals for the Agreste household and promised her that her food tasted better. She wasn’t sure if she agreed, she still considered herself to be a novice cook. She knew French chefs trained for years to gain the reputation to cook for bigger clients and she would never dare compare her meagre stews and stir fries to that of people who had trained so rigorously. Nonetheless it was flattering when Adrien would ask for seconds or make satisfying sounds whenever he took a bite. 

“I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do with all of this. This should last us for weeks.” He said and smiled. 

She knew he had exaggerated, but it would be nice to know they wouldn’t run out of food in the next couple of days. Paris was strict against food hoarding and heavy fines were put on people who bought more than three items per person. You had to bring an identity card for yourself and the members of your family if you wanted to buy more than a few things. Luckily, Marinette had no plans to make a feast and her mother had taught her not to waste. 

“Hey, what do you say we gather a few more pillows and watch a movie together. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea and Netflix,” he said. 

“Sure, sounds great,” she agreed and put a kettle on for the water. Adrien stacked the pillows and minutes later they had started a stream of movies to watch. Unfortunately they would have to cut it mid-watch as yet another alarm went off. Plagg flew over to Adrien, who sighed deeply. He was tired, but duty called. Marinette felt bad for him. She had never reflected on the man behind the mask but now that she knew him she couldn’t help but to feel a little bad for him. He was Chat Noir, but Chat Noir was also Adrien Agreste and she had a feeling that he was rarely allowed by now to truly be Adrien with others. 

She promised herself that she would find a way some day to repay him for everything, not just as Chat but also as Adrien. 

She dug her phone from her pocket. She figured she might as well call her parents. She knew they would be worried. And she probably would need to call Alya as well. How she would explain this, she had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the slow pace of the story right now, but there is more to come. I am happy to say that I am sorry if I’ve alarmed anyone thinking I have to take a hiatus of the story… I sort of wrote that to get myself back into more productive writer. Chapter 11 is complete, though unedited, so we still have some chapters left before I run out of uploading material.
> 
> Cheers guys, stay safe and I’ll see you all next week! 
> 
> NorthernSunshine


	9. Chapter 8

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 8

The next few days flew by quickly. Summer was approaching and she could tell. She felt very warm, despite that the window was open, though netted to keep the akuma from entering the room. Master Fu had been quick to acquire a fine mosquito net as he liked to sleep with an open window. At this moment she was very grateful for this, as she too suffered from layers of sweat and constant daydreaming of the beach and cooler sea. 

Adrien too suffered from a rising heat that swept over Paris. He had changed his usual jeans to shorts and didn’t bother with the button up shirt on top of his T-shirt. It had been a slow morning. No akumas had been sighted and she figured even the butterflies had to suffer from this heat as well. 

There had been some good news. The tunnel system below Paris had finally been completed, after months of delays. Another positive news was that two of the 21 arrondissements of Paris had been evacuated. It was a big stride toward the right direction, and that was amazing news. If they would manage to evacuate Paris that would mean that Hawkmoth wouldn’t be able to akumatise people. 

But it also caused Marinette a dilemma she never would have believed she would face. Would this mean that she would need to return to her parents soon and give up on this life with Adrien? It had only been a few days, but she was beginning to truly enjoy the freedom that it brought and to be in the centre of where all the events happened. She enjoyed the moment she had with Master Fu of him telling her stories from history, of Wayzz popping up to taste her cooking and help out with various chores. She even enjoyed arguing with Plagg in the morning and mostly she enjoyed the freedom of just being two teens living in the same apartment. 

But a few things still bugged her. While she often spoke with her parents, she had yet to tell Alya about her current endeavours. 

In fact, she was sure Alya had to be worried for her. It had been a week since they last spoke. But how would she explain this? 

“Adrien,” she began. He looked over to her. She needed to discuss this with him, after all he was Chat Noir. 

“Yes, what is it? You seem a little worried?” 

She nodded. “It’s Alya.” She began. He nodded slowly. He seemed to have to think a moment before he remembered where he had heard the name. 

“Oh yes, your friend. Is she alright?” 

“I would hope so, the thing is. I haven’t told her about all of this, and I know I should probably call her, but I don’t know. How do I explain all this?” she asked and nodded toward Plagg, who once more had taken one of the pillows as his bed. 

Adrien sighed. 

“I have never thought about that. I think we should ask Master Fu,” he admitted. He stood up and tapped his finger on Plagg’s head. The small kwami woke, he didn’t look pleased but didn’t argue, for once. Plagg simply yawned, nodded and zoomed down to Master Fu, who lived in the floor below. 

Moments later Plagg returned with Wayzz. The green turtle smiled and bowed as he greeted them both. 

“Good day to you both, my sir and lady. I understand you have a few questions.” 

“Yes, is Master Fu out?” Adrien asked. 

“Oh yes, he and his friend Marianne have decided to meet today, they won’t return until later tonight.” 

Marinette narrowed her eyes stared at him. “But, isn’t that dangerous?” she asked. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about that. Miss Lenoir lives a few apartments below us. They will be perfectly safe. 

“Oh,” was all she could say. 

“Anyway, I understand you have a question for us.” 

She nodded hesitantly. “Yes, I do. It is my friend, Alya. I haven’t told her about this, but I am worried that if I don’t talk to her soon then she will be very worried, possibly she might go to the police. I will need to call her, but I don’t know what to say.” 

Wayzz smiled. 

“You should certainly talk to your friends, Marinette. You are our guest, not our prisoner. We would not expect anything less.” 

“Yes, but what will I tell her? I cannot tell her I am staying with Chat Noir. She is the moderator for his chatroom, I cannot tell her that. I love her and I trust her, but I also know she is like the worst journalist. She doesn’t stop until she knows everything.” 

Wayzz nodded. “Master Fu and I had this conversation the other night. We both agreed that you should keep close contact with your friends. You never know when situations change and there can be a time when we will have to ask Adrien to bring you to your friends, after all there is always a possibility that Hawkmoth will find us. It isfor your own safety. Even if my shields are strong, no shield is flawless and if Hawkmoth would ever find out where we hide, he won’t save any expenses nor capacities to bring us down. However, your friends must not know of Adrien or his identity, nor where we hide. You can of course tell your friends what happened until before you got here. You can even confirm that Chat Noir saved you, that is the official story. However, if anyone should ask, tell them that Chat Noir has arranged for you to stay with a family friend and that you are safe. Do not try to bake details into this story, because too many details cloud the lie that we will need. You are staying with a friend, you are safe and you cannot disclose too much information as Chat Noir has asked you not to, but you miss them.” 

Marinette blinked and crossed her hands over her lap. “But, that sounds a little too simple.” 

“Sometimes the best lies are the simple ones. I am sure your friends will be more worried about your events at Hawkmoth’s lair than your current hiding place. I don’t think it is unsafe to tell them what they want to know, excluding your relationship with Adrien or Chat Noir. If all goes well the truth can appear naturally. Some of your friends will find the truth harder to believe than the lie, but if the truth can be revealed safely then that will be the day that Hawkmoth has truly been defeated.” 

She nodded. Adrien smiled at her and handed her phone over. 

“I’ll give you some privacy, Plagg, come here,” he ordered and headed toward the bedroom. Wayzz too bowed and flew back downstairs. Marinette gave a deep sigh before she scrolled to Alya’s contact info. 

She barely made a dial signal before a familiar brunette had thrown herself on her phone. 

“Marinette, geesh girl, you are alive! How are you, wait, where are you?” Alya looked panicked. Marinette gave a skirmish laugh. 

“Hi,” she said and waved. From her chest a bubble of confined emotions surged up and it formed like a lump in her throat. She wasn’t sure why, but tears started flowing. “I-I’ve missed you,” she said as tears flowed freely. 

“Mari, what’s wrong?” Alya asked and she looked concerned. 

Marinette sniffed. She felt oddly small and though she was safe seeing Alya affected her more than speaking to her parents. 

“You won’t believe it, but it’s been a rough ride,” she started and told her the story. She began with the akuma smashing her roof. She told her how she had woken up at Hawkmoth’s lair and been near akumatised. She told her how Chat Noir had come to save her, been nearly akumatised himself and how they had somehow escaped relatively scotch free. She then told her the altered version as Wayzz told her, that she was now safe, but she was separated from her parents and in hiding. During all of this Alya stayed silent, albeit she showed obvious signs of concerns. 

“Oh, Netta,” Alya said finally, using the same nickname as her grandmother used. “I am so sorry, it must have been terrifying. No wonder you’ve been silent, we were getting worried out here. You sure you’re ok?” 

“I’m getting there,” she admitted and gave a few more sniffs. Alya smiled. 

“Well, that is good. I am glad you called, don’t worry, I’ll call everyone else for you. Do your parents know?” 

She nodded. “They know. I had to call them first, but it’s been so strange lately.” 

“I can see that. Hey, look on the bright side. If we put this in the chat, we might be able to send Chat Noir some gifts from all his fans. The man deserves it after that. We owe him big time?” 

She sniffed. 

“We?” 

“Yes, we. For goodness sake, you were almost akumatised and I nearly lost my best friend. I am just happy to see you are ok. Thanks for telling me.” 

Marinette smiled. “Anytime,” 

They talked for over an hour until her phone battery was close to dying and they had to stop the call for today but seeing Alya made her feel ten times better. Adrien reappeared as well. He walked over and gave her a soft hug. He told her that he heard her crying and felt bad for not noticing how lonely she must feel. He promised to take her out to the Eiffel Tower again one evening. 

She knew he would. 

-oOo-

Life at the Chat cave, as Plagg sometimes called it, usually followed the same routine but as July approached something happened that would push their journey forward. Chat had left that morning to patrol around the Louvre and catch an annoying wannabe painter and akuma called Evillustrator when the radio reported of yet another attack. 

Marinette had been cleaning dishes and suddenly dropped the plate she held. Her hand flew over her mouth in an audible gasp. 

“It is now confirmed that Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of our Mayor André Bourgeois, has been kidnapped by a herd of so far unidentified akuma. The akuma stormed the Grand Paris hotel earlier today. Mayor Bourgeois was witnessed by nearby neighbours screaming to get his daughter back or there would be dire consequences. Hawkmoth, resident Evil of Paris has replied that unless Chat Noir is turned over, Chloé Bourgeois will remain hostage and messengers of Hawkmoth has claimed that she is likely to become the next akuma. Stay tuned with us as we will follow upon this as events transpire.” 

This was bad, really bad. She dropped the towel and plates she had been working on and rushed downstairs to Master Fu. She near tripped at the bottom of the stairs and fell into Master Fu’s apartment. Luckily the door was open. 

“Welcome Marinette,” Master Fu said from his usual spot at the table. A second cup of tea had already been placed on the opposite side. She would never ever find out how the man knew when someone would come through his door. 

The radio and disguised gramophone had been turned on and she heard the same news she had been listening to, which was good. Her shoulders sagged as she stood up and quickly walked over to sit opposite him. Wayzz closed the door behind her. The tiny turtle sat down on the table and a miniature cup of tea was given to him. 

“I understand you have some concerns, please tell me.” 

Marinette twiddled with the ends of her hair. “Master Fu, I am worried. What should Chat do?” 

Like always, as she had learnt, Master Fu smiled. “Chat Noir is among our strongest hero, but the poor soul is also haunted with the strangest associations to his character. Tell me Marinette, what do you do when you cross a black cat along the way?” 

She could not understand why Master Fu asked her about black cats like the sun was shining, but by now she knew that he always had his reasons for his stories. Her finger that has absently twirled her hair stopped for a moment. She had to think. She had been fortunate enough not to encounter too many black cats. It was a common European belief that black cats were bad luck. The only time she could remember encountering a black cat was her first day of school, the first day she ever met Chloé and a black cat had run out straight in front her, tripping her. It took her weeks to get over her embarrassment. 

“I’d probably turn and walk away,” she admitted. She remembered that Alix once told her a number of methods to get rid of bad luck, but she had never believed in any of them. Still, you never crossed the path that a black cat had wandered. 

“Interesting. You know, many centuries ago before my time there was a young man on the who many nobles considered bad luck. He would go out at night and bring money back to those who needed, he was openly opposed to the laws set by the church in those days, he formed a band of rebellion around him to bring back democracy within his community and he opposed the current leader of the time. Despite doing many things that opposed the law, he was a fighter for the people and neither cared for fame or fortunes. And, in many ways he did succeed. His village was well of for many years to come, even after his death.” 

Marinette leaned forward slightly. She was curious of these past heroes. She knew that the Miraculous Adrien had was old, but the story she heard reminded her of the old tales she had heard of Robin Hood, a British hero. 

“Long after his death, many people believed black cats to be very fortunate and that story has remained today. It is too bad that a later Black Cat was not able to live up to his predecessors here in France, or maybe we could have brought some better publicity for him.” 

Marinette sighed. 

“But Master, what does this have to do with Chat Noir and Miss Bourgeois?” 

Master Fu chuckled. “Absolutely nothing,” he admitted, and she felt like smacking her hand on her forehead. 

“Master Fu, focus on Chat Noir, please! I am worried for him,” she admitted as another news report blared on the radio. 

“We’ve just been informed that Chat Noir has been seen near the former Agreste mansion. From what our news helicopter can gather there is a large gathering of akuma and we can confirm Hawkmoth is there. While we have not been able to confirm the status of Miss Bourgeois, Chat Noir is witnessed fighting the super villain. But as our camera crew can tell, he is struggling. We have Delphine Mullins on the line. Delphine, can you please tell us what you see?” 

A second voice spoke, this one had some static on the line and Marinette had to strain to hear what she said. She also spoke with an accent that was unfamiliar to her. 

“Of course. Me and my husband were watching the news when we saw some kind of explosion to where the old Agreste mansion used to be. We live close. My husband and I moved here a few years ago after our marriage. Anyway, we decided to watch from our window and communicate what we saw. I am a member of the Chat Noir chatroom and I started typing what I saw. It is hard to see most what is happening, we mainly hear the sound of explosions and the screams. But we did see Chat, he was chased up one of the nearby buildings and he was surrounded. He didn’t attack them, but tried to get away from them, however some kind of flying akuma caught him and knocked him back on the ground.” 

“Thank you. You and your husband should stay safe, but thank you for telling all of Paris. George, what do you think of Chat Noir’s chances? Will this be the end for our hero?” 

Marinette’s palms were sweaty and cold. She stood up, knocking over her tea as she did. 

“Master Fu, we must help him?” she said, but the old man didn’t move. He slurped his tea and barely seemed to acknowledge what was happening. 

“It is at times like these that we must let fate run its course,” he said simply. “I am too old to do more for Chat than lend him a room and some advice when he needs it, but we must be careful to put noodles in the soup before the soup is ready.” 

Master Fu stood up as well and to Marinette’s surprise he bowed, before he proceeded to walk past her and grab his hat along the way. 

“Wayzz, please see to her. Some nice chamomile tea works to sooth the nerves,” he said before opening the door and walking out. 

Her breathing was rapid, her heart beat like a thunderstorm. Wayzz few up to her and he looked concerned at her. “I am sorry Marinette,” he said. “Master Fu is an old man, despite what you hope he not strong enough to help Adrien, even if he would want to.” 

Her hands flew to her face as tears leaked. She couldn’t stand it, there had to be something. Then she looked at the gramophone and she remembered the box. There was an entire box of these creatures, Miraculouses. Maybe she could help him? The very thought terrified her, but she had to try. Adrien’s life was in danger. 

She stepped over to the box, Wayzz silently behind her. She stared at the buttons and tried to remember which ones Master Fu pushed. It took her several tries, but finally the dragon lock clicked open. 

She pressed the top of the box and magically the compartments and lid opened to reveal the array of magical items. It was only then that she hesitated, which one should she pick? She barely knew anything about most of them, save for the earrings which she had stared at that first and only time she had seen the box. 

A slight tingle fell over her fingers as her hand hovered over the earrings. Even though Master Fu had not explained it, she had an inkling which ones they were. The question was, could she do it? 

Another news report about Chat struggling then fell over her ears and all hesitation vanished. She grabbed the earrings, but something else must have happened because the earrings in her hand felt warm. A red light flared from them and she closed her eyes and held her other hand out. 

She heard some kind of buzz and opened her eyes to see a red creature, a kwami, look at her with big blue eyes. 

“Hi, my name is Tikki. It is so nice to meet you.” 

Marinette stumbled. 

“H-hi. I’m Ma-Marinette,” she managed. She was momentarily stunned. 

“Hello Mamarinette,” Tikki said, smiled and flew close to her. Those tiny blue eyes looked at her quizzically, then noticed Wayzz behind her. Tikki laughed, flew up to Wayzz and hugged her. Wayzz smiled in return, though his feelings were more reserved. He simply gave the red kwami a gentle pat on the back. 

“Tikki, I need help. Adr… Chat Noir is in trouble and he needs help, but I don’t know what to do?” 

Tikki smiled. “Oh, then we must help him. Just put those earrings on and say Tikki, spots on.” 

“Ok!” Marinette quickly took out her usual earrings and put the magical earrings on. She took a deep sigh. “Tikki, spots on!” she said. 

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her body started tingling as her clothes seemed to melt only to be replaced with new clothing, but the sensation would be best described like shedding skin. Her whole body was aflame with more energy, like a switch had been turned on. She touched her face as the red light of the seconds long transformation dimmed and could feel a mask covering her face, but it was magical. It felt like it was part of her skin. She walked over to find some kind of mirror, she was curious to see herself. Finally in the bathroom she found one. 

A girl, quite similar to herself and yet not stared back at her. She wore a red spandex suit with black spot and an equally red mask with spots over the upper half of her face. Her hair still looked the same, but so had Adrien’s done while transformed, although a little more unkept. 

Around her waist was a thin strap with a yoyo attached to it. 

What was she supposed to do with this? For a moment she wanted to whack her brain for not asking Tikki more before she transformed. She unhatched it, it slid of easily. To her surprise the yoyo opened up like a compact and looked quite similar to a mini computer. A screen lit up with the words: User’s guide. 

She could kiss that little creature. Quickly she browsed through the different functions. She took a few minutes to learn that her suit would protect her from any blow, good that meant Chat Noir would not die so easily as she guessed their suits had to be somewhat similar. The yoyo she had been equipped with also worked slightly like Chat’s baton. She could extend the strap and swing around buildings like spider man and the yoyo had three main functions, one called the Lucky Charm, which would allow her an item to help her beat the villain. The second was Miraculous Ladybug, that allowed her to restore all damage caused by the negative energies and the third was a function to cleanse negative energy. But she would need to destroy the object that had been akumatised in order to do so. 

She blinked. If her yoyo did what she thought it did then it was no wonder why Chat Noir had been searching for Ladybug for so long. She took a deep breath and opened the window. She would have to hurry. On her yoyo she found the coordinates to Chat Noir, which was good as she wasn’t completely sure where she was. 

She tossed the yoyo, which extended for about thirty metres before attaching itself to a chimney pretty much effortlessly. She gave it a few test tugs, took another deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped. Wind rushed by her ears and she barely could hear anything at first. She wanted to scream, this was by far scarier than when Chat had jumped around with her. The buildings became blurry and for a moment she regretted her decisions to go after her, but with the speed and her untrained ability to make a stop for it, it led her forward. As the minutes flew by she started to panic less and slowly got to enjoy it. 

She was amazed how easy and how fast she got a knack for the flying, though she probably bounced around a little too much to look skilled at it. Once or twice the yoyo got tangled into some objects, once binding her to a street lamp and the other she near strangled a bird flying by. She promptly crashed on top of at a nearby building a short distance from where she could hear Hawkmoth and his lackeys. 

Her body surely had to be pretty bruised by the journey to get there, but she forgot the bruises as she witnessed the scene in front of her. Chat Noir had been caught and he now dangled from the fingers of some kind of lava monster. He looked almost lifeless and she prayed he had simply been knocked unconscious. 

From below Chloé Bourgeoise screamed. A wave of akuma flutter up toward the helpless hero. She saw as they landed, saw as his suit once more was changed to white. 

“No!” she screamed and rushed forward. Her yoyo was raised, she leapt into the air. 

Please, let her make it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author dodges the pelting stream of angry readers.
> 
> Please don’t kill me! 
> 
> And see you all next week.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, had a good week? Mine’s been okay, I am currently a bit stuck on chapter 12… not because I don’t know how the story is, but because I realised I would need to write more than I had planned and I have to coordinate new ideas into my old ideas and it’s kind of a hassle.
> 
> Anyway, did anyone figure it out? Chapter 6-9 used to be one chapter. On my way through writing them I realised I needed to write them out, so one chapter ended up being four. This is also why I don’t know how many chapters there will be in the end, as I am right now writing chapter 12, which is chapter 7 in my notes. 
> 
> However, I know some of you most likely did not appreciate the cliffhanger. I won’t say I am sorry (no authors ever are), but I can promise you it will be a while before I do another one.

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 9

It was all a matter of a few seconds. Had she even hesitated back in Master Fu’s apartment she might not have made it. If she had somehow missed a knot when she untangled herself from the cord of her yoyo, she might not have made it. If she had shown doubts in any of her movements, to go through with this, she would not have made it. Chat would for certain had become Hawkmoth’s newest akuma and if that would have been the case, they would all be doomed. 

Lady luck was on her side. She made it. The yoyo flew out and quickly captured one of the butterflies that went for Chat Noir and by the time the yoyo returned to her hand it opened and an innocent white butterfly flew from it. Hawkmoth stared. Chloé stared. The akumas and followers below them stared and were silent for once. Parisians in their windows stared. 

Marinette had no time to even consider what a turning point this was for the battle. She flung yoyo many times, tens of times, hundreds of times, each retrieve meant that an akuma was removed from this world and a cloud of white butterflies flew off from the now stunned ensemble of akumas and Hawkmoth. She poured everything she had into her need to save him and slowly the white leather turned black, the snowy hair filled with blond. The lava akuma that had held him dropped him by surprise. Before he hit the ground and she had caught him. He was surprisingly light, and she figured the suit had something to do with that. As the lava akuma tried to get away from the onslaught of white butterflies Chat Noir stirred. 

He looked surprisingly okay for someone who had been knocked unconscious, though she could tell he wasn’t fully aware what had happened. His gaze was slightly unfocused as she smiled down at him. Her yoyo returned to her hand and she used it to swing both of them to a nearby undamaged roof. 

“You will be okay, I am here now,” she told him, put him gently down on the roof and jumped off toward the lava akuma. 

The giant lava groaned as it slowly tried to get away from her. The heat from it was intense and burned everything in its path. Despite this, she saw that it kept holding on to a small object that gleamed from its hand, which she realised was a ring. Without pause she sent her yoyo flying down at it, the ring split in two and one more butterfly emerged from it. Quickly she grabbed it with her yoyo and it too was cleansed. 

The lava akuma immediately vanished and a young woman was left in its place. She looked very confused. Marinette landed beside her, took the somehow now undamaged ring from the ground and presented it to the woman, who cried. 

“My husband,” she sniffed. “I think he wanted to divorce me, but I was too scared to confront him” she explained. She was met by a smile from the newest heroine. 

“Go home and talk to him. If you love him then you need to be open to each other.” The woman nodded, put the ring back on her finger and smiled. 

From above Chat Noir had fully woken and he witnessed the whole thing. His eyes never left her as she flew back to the opposite roof. His jaw near dropped and he had to lean against his extended baton in order to stay upright. Somewhere within his mind he could swear Plagg was laughing at him, but he couldn’t believe it. She was there, it was her. He didn’t know when Master Fu had found her, but she was there. 

Marinette struggled with her newfound abilities. A second akuma, this one equipped with a giant sword went after her and tried to stab her. She dodged and flew off to another roof. There were hundreds of akuma and she knew it would be difficult to defeat them all. She could also feel Hawkmoth’s angered gaze watching her, his eyes followed her every move. He raised his hand and a wave of akumas went after her. 

Chat jumped from the other roof, called out his Cataclysm and destroyed the akumatised objects one by one. She was quick to capture the butterflies that came with it and soon there was a groaning pile of people below them, all confused of what had happened and all with a history of pain, anger or fear. 

Chat Noir landed beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief as he seemed as ready as she felt to end this. From the centre of his lair Hawkmoth clenched his fist. The fox akuma, Volpina, stood by his side and looked ready to pounce. Chloé had been bound and was held hostage by Volpina and another akuma, which looked like an akumatised version of a Mime. 

“You focus on Hawkmoth, I’ll rescue Chloé,” Chat said. She nodded. She was surprised she would allow her to take on the main villain, but if he felt she would be good enough for the job she had to trust hum. 

They nodded at each other and leaped down the roof. Chat noir used is baton to knock the mime over. She heard Volpina snarl as the two engaged in close combat. She had not time to check how Chat was doing as Hawkmoth raised his cane to strike her. She flicked the attack away with a strike of her yoyo. 

Hawkmoth smiled at her with an eerie upturned smile that made her stomach churn. Despite him losing several of his akumas and having to face two heroes instead of one there was something strange. She dashed at him, ready to tie him up but he jumped to the side and dodged her. The cane struck the ground and a new wave of butterflies flew at her. Quickly she swiped them all, caught them in her yoyo and released their pure forms. Hawkmoth took that moment to grab at her, but she somehow managed to dodge. 

Behind her she heard Volpina yelp and Chat Noir calling out a second cataclysm. Moments later she heard Chloé’s voice call “Finally, what took you so long you dumb cat?” Before her she could see Hawkmoth was getting aggravated as his plans disintegrated. Smiling she threw her yoyo up in the air and shouted “Lucky Charm!” 

A polka dotted box dumped into her hand. She smirked victoriously as Hawkmoth eyed the box like it was a cobra. 

“This is a promise to you, Hawkmoth. We will get your Miraculous back!” he glared at her and pure hatred shot from his eyes, trying to burn her where she stood. Chat jumped behind her and she went to join him. The akumas around them were closing in and for now they will need to retreat and get Chloé to safety. 

They regrouped on a small rooftop out of sight of Hawkmoth and his lackeys, who thankfully had not followed them. By now she heard a small beep coming from her ears, but what did it mean? 

Chat had Chloé in a bridal grip and he smiled at her. “The beep means you are close to transforming back. We get about five minutes after we use our attacks before we change back.” 

She blinked. “So, what do I do?” 

“Go back home, or find someplace people cannot see you,” he advised, and she nodded. She still clung to the box. With a smile she threw it into the air and called for the Miraculous ladybug. To her surprise the box disintegrated into thousands of ladybugs that swarmed all over Paris. Every part of the destruction caused by magic, from the road she had been attacked, to her parent’s bakery to the various buildings and constructions damaged instantly repaired before them. Mouth open and speechless they all witnessed as Paris finally regained its beauty and history. Around Paris people would be in complete awe and exhilaration to see the city bloom. Chat, who had held onto Chloé, dropped her and ran forward to give his new Lady a hug. 

Marinette was a little stunned when he said, “thank you.” In fact, the way he said it he sounded close to tears. There was a deep emotion that almost ran through her like a knife. 

Chloé groaned and did not appreciate being thrown aside, but Chat got down to his knees. Marinette could all but stare as he took her hand in his own. She could tell that he too didn’t have much time before he would transform. There was a beep from his ring and she saw two paws instead of four. But he didn’t seem to care. Like a man about to propose he kissed her hand and his voice did not shake when he promised: 

“Whenever you need me, my lady, I will be yours. I will not forget this Ladybug. You are the only Lady for me. Thank you!” 

She smiled. “Right, kitty, but you better go as well. If your ring is the same as my earrings then you are close to transforming back as well. Get her home, I’ll see you later. 

Chat bowed. 

“We will,” he said. She grabbed her yoyo and swung away. She hoped she would remember the way back before the magic wore off. 

-oOo-

Her landing was not as well coordinated as her fighting skills. In fact, before she knew what had happened, she crashed through the window of Fu’s apartment and made a cartwheel before she landed on top of the table, which thankfully did not break. Master Fu had returned to his apartment and he didn’t seem surprised as the magic wore off and she returned to being Marinette. In fact, the man did nothing but give Tikki a sugar cube as the tiny kwami landed on top of Marinette. 

Tikki squealed happily and proceeded to much on the sweet cube while Marinette slowly sat up. Her body ached from the landing and she was sure she had to have received a number of bruises. As she sat up Master Fu handed her a steaming mug of green tea. 

“Welcome back, Ladybug,” he said and smiled. She blushed and her stomach churned. She had forgotten that she had literally stolen the earrings before she ran off and now she felt dreadful. Quickly she lifted her hands to take off the earrings, but Master Fu’s gentle hand stopped her. 

“There is no need for that, they are yours now,” he said. Between them Tikki seemed to be buzzing with joy. She had finished her sugar cube and seemed to be brimming with energy. She zoomed straight to Marinette’s face and nuzzled it. 

“I am so happy,” she chirped. “I have been waiting for so long. It is such an honour to finally become your partner, Marinette.” She seemed quite bubbly and her eyes brimmed with joy and warmth. Marinette smiled. Tikki seemed quite different from Plagg, who lay on a pillow all day and slept. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Tikki,” she said and held out a finger for Tikki to shake. She did. After a few seconds they both started laughing. 

“Excellent, I can see that the bond between you is already quite strong,” Master Fu said. Marinette looked back at him. Master Fu raised the cup of tea once more and this time she finally took it. The cup was warm in her hand, Tikki eyed it with curiosity. 

“Master Fu, what really happened out there?” she asked. “Did I, did we? Did I just go after the supervillain himself and fight him?” 

Master Fu laughed and tears formed in his eyes. “Oh, you young ones are so amusing at times. Please, sit Marinette. I will explain.” 

She did. Tikki followed suit and sat down on her shoulder, clinging to her hair not to fall off. 

“I have told you of my past and some of the past that involves Chat Noir, but there is one more you will need to know. The earrings you now hold, they are yours and never let anyone believe the opposite.” 

Marinette shook her head. Her lips formed a thin line by the way she pressed them together. 

“No, no, I cannot accept that,” she said. It had been a wonderful experience, but she felt bad for taking something she had not asked permission from.” 

Tikki flew up to press her cheek against hers. The tiny kwami was warm against her cheek and it gave her a sense of peace she couldn’t even remember feeling. 

“Marinette, you are the chosen one. I could feel it when you first opened the box. Please don’t make me go back there.” 

She felt bad. She was probably the worst type of person, but Tikki was caught in the middle of it. She petted her softly on the head and Tikki buzzed. She seemed to do so when she was happy. 

“Let me tell you a story Marinette,” Master Fu said. He took her hands and put a small item in it. When she looked down she recognised the symbol, it was the symbol of yin and yang, a Daoism symbol of how two opposite powers could work with each other. Her mother had explained to her when she was young that the Chinese believed that the world was created from harmony and destructive forces, that coexisted. At times the world would be peaceful and creativity and ideas would flourish. At other times, like now, destruction would make way and bring everything back. But the opposite powers were not powers meant to unbalance each other. Despite their differences the balance of their power eventually created something that simply was, a harmony in their existence. Master Fu smiled even wider. 

“I see your mother has already explained some what I had hoped to tell you. Very good. Yes, the power of Yin and Yang is not a metaphor of how there is darkness in light and light in darkness. Many westerners fool themselves into thinking that it wants to show us how we are all equal, but powers as great as creation and destruction are not equal. They are different and we should not forget. But the results they bring, if these powers can coincide, brings harmony. If like now, the force of destruction is greater than the force of creation then it is only natural for the power of creation to falter and the world to crumble. The powers of creation and destruction are the oldest Miraculouses and the two most powerful, as they govern the existence of our world. You, Marinette, is a naturally creative soul. You bring things to life, you bring joy back, you make people hope. You were naturally born in this world to build and create. This is why I know you will make an excellent Ladybug, you already have the making of a soul that cherishes everything that Tikki is.” 

Marinette gasped as Master Fu let go of her hand. Her fingers clung to the symbol. 

“You two will make a great team. Adrien too has all the makings of a Chat Noir. His kindness and his sense of justice are great tools to help him along in your journey. I am afraid that the poor boy has suffered from the deeds of his father. When we first met the boy longed to break those chains and find his freedom.” 

Marinette’s hands trembled slightly as her thumb stroked the symbol in her hand. “I don’t know, Master Fu.” A new wave of worry washed over her. In the way he said it she sounded like some godsend creature born for the purpose to be a heroine, but she wasn’t. She wasn’t that amazing; in fact she wasn’t even sure she could do it a second time. Adrien had months to become the amazing Chat Noir that he was. She had just been lucky today. There had been so many things that could have gone wrong and she was just lucky they had not. On the other hand, there was nothing that said her luck would hold a second time. 

“Keep it for now,” Master Fu said, and pointed at the Yin and Yang symbol in her hand. She nodded. Tikki kissed her on the cheek, she was very loving. Marinette rose, drank her now cold cup of tea in one gulp and thanked Master Fu for everything. She figured she would need to ask Adrien his side of the story once she got back upstairs. 

Halfway up the staircase she turned to the red creature on her side. A thought hit her, Adrien might have questions she wasn’t ready to answer yet. He had been quite excited to see her as Ladybug and she wasn’t ready for that. She had been quite embarrassed to see him get down on a knee for her. Tikki looked at her quizzically with her big blue eyes almost shining. 

“Do you mind hiding for a bit, I think I need to start this conversation with Adrien without you at first. Don’t worry, I will introduce you.” 

Tikki nodded. “Of course,” she said and zoomed to hide in the sleeve of her cardigan. 

When she opened the door she saw Adrien return. He quickly dropped his transformation. Plagg spun in cartwheels at the sudden transformation and landed with a huff on a pillow. It was slightly comedic save for her perplexity how Adrien could stay transformed for so long. 

She figured he must have retransformed at some point, but she wondered why. He turned and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back. He looked ecstatic to see her. “Marinette!” he said and near jumped from the windowsill. “You won’t believe what happened. Ladybug, she finally came. She is finally here.” 

He rushed over, scooped her into his arm and swung her around. He laughed and she laughed with him at first, until she realised the weight of his words. 

Wait, what did this mean? 

After several turns he dropped her back on the ground. “It was amazing. I don’t know how Master Fu found her, but he finally did. She, she was amazing. She had such grace and power. She even stood her ground against Hawkmoth. I wish you could have seen it. It was brilliant. 

She swallowed as her eyes started to sting of tears that wanted to fall. No, no, it wasn’t possible. He didn’t know. How could he not? She was right there. Surely, he must know? 

She gave a strangled laugh. “So, I guess it went well.” 

Adrien didn’t hear her. He was gone in his own world and his expression was unlike anything she had seen on him before. He had this strange goofy grin that seemed to radiate from him, and he threw himself on the sofa in a way that made him look like a man from a romantic drama. She cringed slightly as he continued. 

“I was almost akumatised today. My father, he spoke of mom and all the bad things that happened to her. I was so angry at him and he used my anger. He nearly made me into one of his pawns, but then… then she showed up. I didn’t see her come. I think I must have blacked out. When I came back to it, she held me in her arms and… well, I’ve never felt like this before. It was as if my heart wasn’t my own anymore. Then we fought him. I could sense how strong she was, and we needed to get Chloé out. I had hoped she could just distract him, but no. She matched him, and then challenged him and his power. She freed so many people, it was glorious to watch. Ah, as we left, she looked so stunning. You know, I think I know what it is.” 

Her heart was beating rapidly as her pulse quickened. She knew the words even before he uttered them. Her breath caught in her throat and she started to panic. 

“I love her,” he said, blissfully unaware that the centre of his love was right there. He was blissfully unaware that in those three words he caused her as much happiness as it caused her pain. 

Because she realised at that moment that she loved him too. 

But she also realised that he was in love with a version of her that didn’t truly exist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally cringing at myself writing about Drama Queen Adrien, but it is my sole blessing that he is as oblivious as he is. I adore Adrien as a character, but I also fear for him and his sanity a lot. The day those two reveal themselves to each other, if it ever happens, will be one messy day.
> 
> Also, time to raise my shield again. This is technically not a cliffhanger, more or less something I have wanted to build to, but I know you guys are probably ready to hunt me down so, my shield is up. I’ll see you on Thursday next week. Meanwhile, I’m gonna try to finish chapter 12, so I can catch up to this story soon. My muse won’t leave me alone and has already gotten me scripting yet another Miraculous story… muse, leave me alone, I’m a busy woman.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> Hi guys, I know, I know, a few chapters ago I said I would go on a break, then I changed my mind and now I am here to announce I will go on a break. 
> 
> Truth to be told, I am not feeling all amazing at the moment. This summer my brother’s departure has really been weighing on me. That, with adding to be jobless and living in the middle of a pandemic is stressful. In short, I have noticed that I have been moping a lot the last couple of weeks and I hate it… no, no more tears on AO3 or FF.net, but because of this I will need to take a few weeks off, collect myself and get back when I am in good spirit and I look forward to writing rather than drag myself doing it. 
> 
> However, I won’t leave you all unannounced… I know sadness cannot be scheduled, however I plan to be back around the 20th of August, and the latest in September. Whatever happens, I refuse to leave this fic laying around. Writing is among my great joys and you all have been absolutely amazing with your wonderful supporting comments. 
> 
> Have a continuous happy summer and stay safe you all! I will be back! 
> 
> Cheers
> 
> NorthernSunshine

#  To believe in love

###  Chapter 10

That evening she couldn’t sleep and as the hours ticked by her emotions and unrest made every thought worse and worse. The events of the day looped in her head. Of course there had been a thrill from the battle. There was a great amount of adrenaline from learning what she was capable of. Tikki, her new friend, was an absolute angel and had supported her through the entire journey, even going so far as to snuggle up to her while she pretended to sleep. In reality, most of her heart was occupied by an unfulfilling void. She thought of Adrien. Wonderful courageous and yet oh so stupid Adrien who slept just next room to her. She thought of her eyes, how each time they met his eyes seemed to absorb her. She thought of their letters, their secret meetings on the Eiffel tower and of all those little things. They played games, they chilled with movies. Their lives seemed so comfortable when they were just themselves. 

So why did he have to confess he was in love with her, when it was her and yet not. 

It probably shouldn’t hurt, but at the same time she had not felt this strongly for any man before. Yes, there had been Luka, but that relationship had dull in comparison. Luka was a gentleman, he was as her friends had put it, her perfect match. Maybe he was. He was good looking, he was older and very stable, he knew his dreams and still made room for her. Still, there was something missing in it. It had not involved a Paris captured by fear, a supervillain or the superhero himself. Still, as she lay there and thought of the future Luka was gone from it. She wanted to beat herself up for even struggling with this new revelation. Why was this relationship so much harder than the one she had before and yet something within her screamed not to throw her feelings aside. 

Soulmates, that’s what people called it when two souls with great magnetic energies found each other. Sometimes souls would be instantly connected and sometimes it could take them a couple of weeks, months and even years to connect. It had taken hers less than a week to grow this close to Adrien. 

Or had it really? She remembered back when they first met. Hadn’t she been the one who felt the need to repay him somehow. Hadn’t she spent hours knitting that scarf for him? They had been talking for weeks through letters and finally Hawkmoth himself had intervened and kidnapped her. She was still not sure how he had learnt of their growing friendship, but she figured one of his akuma might have seen them on the tower. 

She sighed. Should soulmate relationships really be this difficult? She wasn’t sure of it, but maybe? She remembered the woman she had met who had been akumatised into a giant blob of lava. She had been akumatised because her husband wanted to leave her. 

Maybe it was possible, but nonetheless it hurt. 

Plagg zoomed from the bedroom and came to join them. At first Marinette didn’t notice, but then Tikki flew up. The two kwamis hugged each other, albeit a little awkwardly. Marinette sat up, legs folded close to her chest. 

“What?” she asked. 

Plagg took a deep breath in, and out. His green eyes shone in the darkness and they looked concerned and slightly ashamed. 

“I am sorry what happened, Marinette,” he said, and she was surprised. Plagg wasn’t the one to apologise, to this felt oddly out of character for him. The tiny catlike kwami sat down on her knee, Tikki sat down on the other. They formed a close little circle and in a sense it was comforting. 

Plagg folded his little arms across his chest. He took another deep breath. “Adrien is a good kid, probably the best Chat Noir I’ve met in well, forever. Usually the boys chosen for Chat are more, how should I put it, either rebellious or simply want to create some kind of rebellion. This fits my mould so to speak, but it can kind of become a problem when you’re dealing with the power of destruction.” 

He paused for a few seconds. 

“But this is the thing, despite all the good sides of him, he can be rather blind. I know because it took him forever to figure out Hawkmoth was his father. And Adrien, he didn’t see it until his father transformed in front of him.” 

Plagg sighed. His tiny ears waved from side to side. 

“So, how did the two of you meet?” Tikki asked. 

“Master Fu had brought me along because Wayzz finally sensed Nooroo. It turned out Gabriel had kept Nooroo’s broach for years, but he wasn’t fully aware what it did. When Adrien’s mother passed away he discovered that his wife had somehow gotten her hands on the Peacock brooch and he came to learn that the two were linked. Hawkmoth was born shortly after this discovery. His attacks were small at first, mainly experiments to see what his powers could do. That is when me and Master Fu came to the Agreste mansion to talk to him. Adrien hid us in various locations in the house, ‘cause. Gabriel locked the doors to trap us, but Adrien managed to hide us until Master Fu was certain Adrien would make a great Chat Noir.” 

Plagg paused once more. 

“I don’t like admitting when I am wrong, and I rarely do. I argued with Master Fu that he was just a young kid who was too naïve to wield me properly, but I was wrong. He understands my power better than most and he has learnt how to harness it to the best of any possible outcome. He doesn’t destroy things for the sake of revolution or a rebellion, he destroys because he knows if he doesn’t there will be nothing left to save. He means well and he has a good heart, but that is just part of it. That boy is very self-certain like his father and as thick headed as you can get., I am afraid it was just how he was brought up. Agrestes are never wrong, so naturally, he believes what he believes in. Right now, he is certain Master Fu finally found a girl to select for the job and the reason is because Fu himself told him that in order for Tikki to wake up they would need to find such a girl. I bet my whiskers that he did have you in consideration, but as nothing has happened until now, he thinks Master Fu has found another girl for it.” 

Tears kept streaming down her cheeks and dampened her shirt. Tikki flew away to bring her a napkin. 

“Marinette, I am sorry. I will see what I can do. Normally we tell Miraculous holders to hide their identity, but I can see how much this hurts you. I would prefer if neither of you knew who the other was, but you did meet Adrien both in and out of costume.” 

She shook her head. She wasn’t sure she wanted him to know. She wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. She had to figure out what this new bond was and if it truly was love. She took the napkin from Tikki, dried her tears and blew her nose. 

Plagg was silent for a moment. “If you want to, Master Fu has some sleeping pills downstairs. I can get one for you. They are not dangerous; it is just some valerian tablets in small doses. It should help you get some sleep. Tikki, I’ll find an excuse to get Adrien out of the apartment. You and Marinette should go and bond, help her understand your powers. Things went well today, but now that Hawkmoth knows you are back, you will need to be more prepared. That man will not make the same mistake twice.” 

Tikki nodded, Marinette remained silent but she was grateful to the two little beings who tried to make her feel better. Tikki flew over to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and Plagg left to get her pill. He returned a minute later with a small tablet, which she swallowed. After another few minutes she dozed off in a dreamless sleep. 

The two kwami remained by her side and watched her. Tikki turned to Plagg, her eyes were not as well adjusted to the darkness as his, but his eyes glowed and helped her know where he was. 

“What are we going to do? I don’t want her to hurt more than she already is?” 

“I know, Sugarcube, but the thing is that we can’t do much. Remember, we are not supposed to meddle into their lives.” 

Tikki sighed. 

“But it still hurts. She is so new into this and she already had her heart shattered. Your Chosen One is a little too good at his job,” she scolded. Plagg chuckled. 

“Says you! Remember when you tried to be experimental once and gave yours to Pygmalion, you know, the guy who sculpted his ideal love and fell in love with it.” 

“But he was incredible, and you told me we should try something different. How as I supposed to know he was so overprotective of her. Besides, have you forgotten Atlantis?” 

“Eugh, don’t remind me. That wasn’t even my fault.” 

“You say that all the time. Still, there have been some good ones too.” 

“Yeah, not the first time there is romance.” 

“Master Fu gave her his locket earlier, you think they will figure it out?” 

“Who knows, but they seem like a smart duo. If it happens it is meant to happen. If not, then it is not. No love is eternal, save for us.” 

Tikki scowled. “Dream on kitty.” 

The two kwami continued to bicker for some time. By the time the sun rose they were still arguing and didn’t stop until Plagg noticed that Adrien was waking up. 

-oOo-

Alya called her that morning. Marinette had woken early due to Plagg and Tikki talking over her. They didn’t notice her awake and she got to hear them discuss various memories from their past. It was then that she truly felt how old the two of them were. It turned out there had been a thief who had stolen one of the Miracle boxes and travelled to Ancient Greece to give various Miraculouses to various people over a span of thirty years before the Order of the Guardians were able to get it back. It had been interesting to hear them talk about ancient heroes and other kwamis that she didn’t want to disturb them. 

Marinette would have tried to go back to sleep if Alya did not call her. She checked the time and saw to her confusion that it was just past six in the morning. She could not understand why she would call her this early. 

She sat up and pressed the call button. She quickly put Tikki down beside her so that Alya wouldn’t see as the screen lit up. Alya was already dressed, a cup of coffee in her hand. Judging by the black rings below her eyes she didn’t seem to have gone to bed. 

“Girl, you won’t believe it!” Alya screamed through the speakers. Marinette blinked. 

“What?” she asked, she was honestly quite confused why her best friend would be this hyper this early in the morning. 

“So, I turned on the news yesterday to watch what would happen, you know, because Chloé was kidnapped. I bet most of Paris did, anyway, Mayor Bourgeoise was quite upset. It seemed like another routine news report of you know, the villain doing something and then wham, the hero goes in and save the day but that was not the case. The news reporters flew over the scene and we could all see that Chat Noir was captured and you know, we all panicked. Nora told us to pack our bags so we could make a run for it, and then it happened. Girl, there is a new hero, a _New Hero_. Suddenly this girl comes up from out of nowhere and before you know it all those pesky purple butterflies have turned white and she saved the Chat. Then she fought the villain while Chat Noir got Chloé, it was incredible! You know, I think this is it, the tides are turning. We’re going to be saved and we get to hang out. Oh, and when we do, I’m gonna need your help.” 

“My help?” she was quite perplexed. “My help, with what?” 

“Finding out who this new superhero is.” Alya said with a goofy grin on her lips. Marinette felt the phone slide a little as her palms got sweaty. From the side she saw Tikki put her tiny hands before her mouth as to signal, don’t tell her. 

“But, we don’t know that now.” Marinette said cautiously. “I mean, how can you be so sure that having two heroes will solve all of this? How can we know that Hawkmoth will be defeated? We don’t know anything about this new hero, right?” 

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, where is you sense of superheroness? Have you never read the comics? Of course they are gonna win and when they do, I’m gonna get the scoop. You know, I bought a new domain overnight. I’m gonna call it the Ladyblog. I’m gonna make a blog about her and I will be the first one to do it. I’m going to install a chat program, write articles, try to get pictures and interviews, it’s gonna be amazing! Totally amazing!” 

From inside the bedroom she could hear a thud. She looked over, wondering what Adrien and Plagg were up to. Alya saw her gaze shift. “Hey, what was that?” 

The door opened. “Oh, it was nothing,” she quickly said. “I’ll call you back later, gotta go, bye!” and closed the call. Slowly she walked over to the room. The bed was a mess, pillows and blankets thrown everywhere. Plagg sat in the middle of the pillow pile, a large wheel of camembert cheese in his arms. 

“Plagg, what have I told you about wheeling cheese into bed!” Adrien yelled. 

“I just wanted breakfast in bed, is that so wrong?” the small kwami complained. Adrien did not look amused, in fact, he looked furious. 

“Well, it stinks! I’ve told you a thousand time to keep that thing in the other room.” 

Plagg munched his cheese. “How could I, Marinette was busy talking on her phone and though cameras cannot show us, wouldn’t it look a little suspicious to you if a wheel of cheese disappears mid-air?” 

Marinette watched and she couldn’t help but to chuckle. Plagg stuck his tongue out at Adrien and flew off, past her shoulder to eat his cheese somewhere else. She turned back to see what Tikki would like for breakfast, but the red kwami was nowhere to be seen. 

That was strange. She walked back to the sofa to look through her bedwear and see if she had snuck back to bed, but she was gone. 

“Looking for something?” Adrien asked over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to tell him the full story, but Plagg intervened. 

“Yeah, her sanity. Marinette, we’re out of cheese, go get me some.” 

Adrien glared at him. “She is not your personal cheese slave, Plagg.” 

“But I need cheese!” the small kwami complained. 

“Don’t worry Plagg, there are two more wheels, but you won’t get them until dinner,” she confessed. At this point of time she was well aware of how much cheese Plagg ate and last time they had bought groceries she had hid two of the wheels to ensure that he would have some cheese left. 

“See, problem solved. You’ve already eaten us out the house. Plagg, claws out, we have work to do.” 

A bright green light near blinded her. As the light vanished she saw Chat Noir standing in the middle of the room. 

“You’re not staying for breakfast?” she asked. 

“Can’t do, purrincess. With all that happened yesterday, the media will have a thousand questions. I best be off and talk to them, after all we’ve finally found Ladybug. I don’t know where she lives, but I will handle this interview for now. But I hope to get to know her soon.” 

He bounced off, before she had time to tell him that she was Ladybug, but Tikki was gone and she didn’t know if the transformation would work without her. Instead she sighed, made herself a cup of tea and figured she would talk to Master Fu once Tikki returned. 

She had just finished her cup when Tikki floated back to her from the floor below. Marinette reached out and let the little red kwami land gently on top of her palm. Tikki shivered slightly, she was cold against Marinette’s fingers. 

“I am sorry, Marinette. I had to go and see Master Fu, to learn more about the world as it is now. I was locked inside that box for a while and sadly it has been a while since I came to France. But I am fine now, Master Fu told me everything I needed to know.” 

Marinette could only imagine what it would be like to live for as long as Plagg and Tikki had. Going with their conversations it must be quite difficult to be locked away from the world for God knows how many years? 

“Master Fu also told me to tell you that we should start training today.” 

“Training?” 

“Yes, training. While you were amazing against Hawkmoth yesterday, we cannot count on him holding back on us. We need to train.” 

Marinette looked around the apartment. It wasn’t exactly a gym. Tikki giggled. 

“Not in here. Master Fu told me to tell you that you should head somewhere we can practice in secret. But we should also talk to Chat, he knows more about what is happening and you will need to work together as a pair to take down the villain. Don’t worry Marinette, you were born to do this and I believe in you.” 

Marinette stood up and nodded. “Anything I need to know before we head out?” 

“Yes, don’t fight the yoyo. It’s designed to work flawlessly, but you need to believe in yourself in order to do so.” 

“Got it, spots on.” 

The tingling feeling returned as her clothes melted and the red suit with black spots replaced it. Tikki disappeared, but she could somehow feel her presence even though the kwami wasn’t beside her. Marinette unhooked the yoyo and opened the window like Chat did so often. She took a deep sigh, tried to tell herself that the yoyo was magical and knew where it should go before flinging it at a nearby chimney. The yoyo extended, tangled a few turns around the chimney and made a neat knot to stay in place. Closing the window behind her she jumped down. This time she didn’t manage to tangle herself once, though she couldn’t help feeling at times like she was a sack of potatoes flung between buildings. 

Despite everything that had happened and their victory, Parisians were still careful to be outside. On the other hand she saw more people than she had seen all year. Most were adults, both men and women, who hurried down the streets to run errands, check on neighbours and hug friends they hadn’t seen in months despite living on the other side of the road. There were a few who took the opportunity to air out months of bad air or simply enjoy some fresh air on their balconies. Many kept an eye toward their nearest alarm, but in general people seemed optimistic. Marinette felt a knot in her stomach, both from nerves and from pride. She had done that. She had helped people feel like they could return to life. 

With a red suit it was hard to miss her and many Parisians waved as she passed them by. She shyly raised her hand to wave back. She had to find someplace in Paris were people wouldn’t spot her. While most open spaces like the parks were empty, she didn’t feel comfortable to practice out in the open yet. Finally she settled for the gap beneath one of the bridges by the Seine. No boats would pass by with all the butterflies, so no one would see her. 

She opened her yoyo to carefully read through the manual. She first wanted to see what her new strength could do. She had never practiced martial arts, but her mother had enough martial arts movies for her to at least copy some of the moves. 

She kicked and pretended that she had another martial arts master facing her. Normal Marinette would have stumbled from the various flips, but in the suit she found she had not just more strength and agility, but also better balance and better mobility. She did a back flip and barely registered that she had. 

Another feature she would need to research was the cleansing, but she would need an akuma for that. Thankfully, they were not rare. She left the arch and went akuma hunting, capturing as many as she could see. White butterflies were left in a trail behind her. She felt laughter bubble through her, the movements came naturally and seeing how each flick of her wrist, each toss from her hand and each stretch from her arm made one person safer gave her a sense of euphoria. She felt amazing as she landed, now on the top of Arc de Triomphe. 

She heard a whizzing sound coming from above her and dodged as Chat Noir’s baton landed where she had just stood. The sneaky cat landed right after. “Aw, I was hoping to pounce you,” he admitted with a chattish smirk. 

She snorted. “What are you, a dog?” Instead of being insulted he faked a dramatic pose of pain. 

“My Lady, you wound me,” he admitted. 

Another akuma flew by them and she instinctively caught it. She turned back to say something in return to Chat, but he leered at her. 

“I see someone’s been practising,” he grinned. 

“Well, I had to stay on top of you, kitty cat.” Then a mischievous thought caught her. Maybe she could show him who she was without telling him straight off. She threw her yoyo, which landed on a traffic light. She bounded off and Chat followed her quickly. 

“Hey, get back here!” he yelled. 

“Not a chance. If you want to know who I am, you have to catch me,” she yelled. With that promise Chat’s eyes narrowed. If there was a price to gain he was all into it. 

He caught her once, as she had lost footing on one of the roofs they sailed over. It wasn’t all her fault, the tile underneath her foot slid and made her lose balance. He caught her. 

“Good catch,” she teased him, before whispering in his ears. “Secret number one, I love clothes,” she admitted and ran off again. She didn’t bother with his remarks of: “So does all girls”. 

She sped off, but he was right behind her. Her breathing was rapid as she leaped behind a chimney and tried to evade him by sliding down the roof on the opposite side, but he was experienced and knew parkour better than she did. He caught her again. His eyes seemed almost alight as she gave him the second clue. 

She laughed. “Fine, I have a pet hamster. I named it Minou,” she admitted. To her surprise she could hear something like a purr from his lips. It startled her, she had never heard him admit a sound that similar to a cat before and despite his catlike tendencies, it made her wonder what kind of ladybird tendencies she would start. 

She probably would have to read up on that, she did not fancy growing antennas. 

She broke away from his grip, rolled of the roof and threw her yoyo at a nearby streetlamp. She tugged on the cord hard to gain a boost of speed before Chat was able to catch up with her. For a moment she thought she had succeeded. He was far behind her, but then he disappeared. 

She didn’t know why until she tripped and fell. Chat smirked from the side. He obviously knew his way around the rooftops of Paris because he had taken a shortcut. With a devilish smirk he grabbed her around the waist. 

He was still purring, somehow and it made her giggle. She turned to hi, her arms rested on his shoulders while his rested on her waist. 

“Good game, kitty. Very well, my dream is to be a designer one day.” She admitted, tapped him on the nose and ran off again. 

They chased each other over many more rooftops. He caught her a few more times, but as the “game” progressed she got better and better at reading his style. She did give away two more details, one that she loved Jagged Stone, second that she knew who he was beneath the mask. 

He finally did pounce her right by the steps outside the Sacré Coeur. His weight made her fall over. “Caught you,” he said as they tumbled over. He landed on top her, had her arms locked above her head so she wouldn’t escape. 

“I win,” he said and smiled. She noticed that he was still purring and wondered if they might have to do a health check on him later, this could not be normal. She was so busy pondering about his various catlike traits that she didn’t notice that he had let her arms go. He was leaning forward, his face hovered only centimetres from her own. 

It was only when she felt his lips by the corner of her mouth that she realised that he had leaned down to kiss her, but something within him held back to kiss her on the mouth so he kissed her on the side. 

It was exhilarating to feel his lips that closed to her lips, but at the same time she couldn’t help but to feel cheated on a kiss. Their eyes met and she could swear his eyes were greener than before. Her cheeks felt warmer and she wasn’t sure about what she should do about the situation? Had he figured it out, did he know who she was? She had tried to think of every possible thing they had spoken about within their letters, their meetings on the tower and living together. 

She saw a slight hint of red beneath his mask as well. “Thank you for today, my Lady. I love getting to know you and I promise you the day I know who you are, I will never let you go.” 

How is it possible for a man to make her question everything? She wasn’t sure it should be possible. Every time she thought it had finally clicked he proved to her that this love was nothing but an illusion. She pushed him off. Her eyes stung as tears formed and she threw her yoyo to get away. Chat was quick to follow, but this time it wasn’t a game. She was desperate to get away and she did. She didn’t return to the apartment, she couldn’t anymore. Instead, when he was far away enough, she dropped the transformation behind some containers and quickly headed back to where her real home was. 

Back to her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry to leave you all here, so here is a sneak peek to chapter 11 and some tiny spoilers moving forward from here:
> 
> Chapter 11 synopsis: 
> 
> As Marinette ponders about her feelings for Adrien, school reopens for everyone. Old friends, such as Alya and Marinette, reunite, however in the midst Adrien too enters the same school and class as Marinette. How will Marinette explain her sudden departure? 
> 
> And now for three tiny spoilers: 
> 
> Alya and Marinette will fall out, and Alya will have a new best friend, but this new best friend cannot be trusted. 
> 
> Marinette will get more hurt, eventually making her drop her hero status (I am sorry, you will hate this chapter). 
> 
> Hawkmoth will return, WORSE than ever. 
> 
> See you all in August! 
> 
> /NorthernSunshine

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome back! Updates for this story happens every Thursdays (My Thirteen Days updates of Tuesdays) and yes, should you see it it has also been updated to Fanfiction.net as well.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed reading. Please tell me what you think, please leave a comment, kudos or even subscribe. Of course, if you prefer to keep silent that is okay, but you will be one of many shadowy figured I will have to imagine ecist. I still hope to see you next time. Bye for now and stay safe!  
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NorthernSunshi1) for various updates about my stories.
> 
> Love  
> NorthernSunshine


End file.
